Warriors -x- Liam Dunbar
by DixonCharm778
Summary: Being the new girl is never easy. Anna Kearney has been to foster home to foster home for the past ten years. She's built walls so high, she thought no one could ever break it down. That's where she's wrong. Moving to Beacon Hills, changed her. She wasn't human. But neither was the one who broke down those walls in a matter of days. [Full Summary inside]
1. Chapter 1

**[Full Summary** **]**

 **||Being the new girl is never easy. Anna Kearney has moved foster home to foster home all over the country. It's always been hard for her to make friends, even before she went into foster care. Anna has always felt different. And she was o-so right about that. The fifteen year old had built up a wall as tall as two skyscrapers, just to have it broken down in a matter of days.. Moving to Beacon Hills, had changed her life. Like I said, she's always felt different. Being in the 'beacon' for supernatural, that is proven. As her walls begin to slowly fall down, she become more and more open to people, allowing herself to not be so guarded. It was hard, but she did it. Anna wasn't human, but neither was the person who broke down those walls that were the size of two skyscrapers to begin with. And it was all thanks to the boy named Liam Dunbar.||**

 **Chapter 1**

First days are always the worst.

Tomorrow, was my first day as a freshmen at Beacon Hills High school. Not like I'm gonna be making any friends of anything, I won't be here long.

"Azar, will you please unlock the door?" I heard my social worker ask from outside the door. "I promise that this'll be your last foster home." she said soothingly through the door.

"You say that every time! And it turns out to be lies! Why should I believe you now?" I yell though the door. "Because! I'm your friend!" she begged. I just scoffed. "Yeah, some friend you are."

I heard her sigh, before attempting one last time. "Anna, please. For me? I swear on my grandma's grave that this will be your last home. Mr. and Mrs. Waters are very nice people."

I wanted to yell at her, and then beat the shit out of her. Wait? What the hell is happening to me? I've never had a temper this bad. But then, the worst thing happened. I felt my walls closing in, and my breathing started become erratic, and my heart pounded against my chest. "Anna, you alright in there?" I heard her ask, but it was faded. "Anna?!"

My body was curling up into a tighter ball, and my skin felt like it was trapping me inside myself, then the door opened. "Anna." my social worked bent down in front of me. "Anna, calm down. Hold your breath." she tried to calm me down. I did as I was told, and it worked.

"You alright?" she asked, placing a hand on my forearm, then yanking it away, clutching my hand. "You're burning up." she said, before telling my foster parents something. She kept talking to me, but I didn't really listen. My foster parents came back in with a thermometer and some ice water.

My social worker ordered me to put the thermometer into my mouth, and I did. When it was done, she looked at it confused. "What is it?" I asked tiredly. "It's normal." she muttered, confused, before touching my arm once again, and yanking it away. "You're still burning over here. Drink some water, alright?" she took the water from Mrs. Waters, thanking her, and handing it to me. I gratefully drank it down in less than ten seconds.

After a few minutes, I felt normal. "Alright, Anna, I promise you that you will love it here. You'll make friends, if you let your walls down. I know you think that you will only be here for a short time, but you won't. You will finish high school here. Make some friends. Live your life, okay?" she said, looking down at me. I nodded softly.

"Promise me that you'll let down your guard." she said softly.

"Liz, I can't promise that." I whispered, glancing up to her, than back down to the bathroom floor.

"At least promise me, you'l try." she asked in a begging tone. I just simply nodded. She smiled, and offered me a hand when she stood up. I gently took it, and I stood up. "Now, do you want to properly meet your new family?" she asked softly. "Sure." I whispered before she motioned all of us down the stairs.

I sat down slowly on the couch, playing with the sleeve of my red hoodie. "Guys, this is Azar Kearney. She prefers Anna, though." Liz said, motioning to me.

"Hi Anna. I'm Iris, you can call me whatever you'd be comfortable with." Iris, my foster mom, introduced herself sweetly. I smiled lightly, before looking down at the coffee table in front of me.

"I'm David, but like Iris said, you can call me whatever you like." he said in a calm tone.

"Thank you." I whispered out, looking up to them. Iris looked over to David, before saying, "Why don't we get to know each other a little bit better?" she asked. "Okay." I said, shrugging.

"I was in the army for seven years, and then I got deployed to Vietnam for war. I was going back for my friend, who'd been shot, and I was dragging him to safety, but I got shot, and my lung collapsed. I was close to dying then I got saved. After I got saved, I quit the army, and now I work at the police station." David explained.

"I work at the hospital. David and I were told a little under a year ago that I couldn't have kids, so we decided to sign up for the foster system. You are our first child we've fostered." Iris smiled up to me.

Liz looked over to me. "See? They are very nice. You're gonna love it here." she took my hand, and looked up to me. "I've gotta get back. You've got everything you need right?" she asked sweetly. I just nodded. "Alright. I'll come check on you every now and then. Bye, sweetie." Liz stood up, before giving me a quick hug, and walked out the door.

"Welcome to the family, Anna." Iris said, standing up. Her lush blonde hair fell in front of her face, and she offered me a hand. "Let me show you around. David, could you make some dinner?" she asked as I took her hand.

"Sure thing. You're not a vegetarian, right?" he asked, while he walked over to the kitchen. "No." I said softly, but loud enough for them to hear. "Alright then." he called out, before Iris smiled and motioned for me to follow her up the stairs.

"This will be your room." she said, before opening the door. This freaking bedroom was like... the most amazing bedroom I've ever gotten. I had a large king bet with some bright red covers, sheets, and pillows. The walls were painted white, which was by all means great for me. The bedroom had a medium sized window behind the bed, and a closet over beside it. It also had a desk on the opposite side of the room with a red laptop, and a pure black chair that must've cost quite a lot of money.

"Are you serious? This is mine?" I stuttered in awe. "Yep, sweetie, sure is." Iris smiled at my amazement. "Thank you." I said softly, looking over to her. "I've always got a small bedroom with nothing more than a twin bed and small closet." I said, walking in feeling the sheets of the bed. "You are more than welcome. I hope we got the right sheets and stuff. We heard your favorite color was red, so we kinda went out an bought all this stuff for you." she said, also walking in.

"It's perfect. You really didn't need to do this." I said, walking over the closet. "Yeah, we did." Iris said, before walking over to the door. "If you need anything, just let us know." she said before closing the door.

Hopefully, they don't get sick of me. I really like them, their nice. They are the only foster family I've ever had that actually spoiled me like this. I walked over to the computer, and sat down in the chair. It was like super comfortable. I slowly opened the computer, and it hadn't even been programmed, or anything. It was completely new.

I just couldn't help but smile.

Thirty minutes later, I heard David's voice call from down stairs.

"Anna, dinner!"

I got up, and opened my door. I walked down the stairs, and then into the kitchen. I saw Iris and David already sitting down. Pulling out a chair, I sat down before they got a piece of chicken, and then I did. I ate my food normally, and when it was gone, I yawned.

"You tired, Anna?" I heard Iris ask. I just simply nodded. "Go on up to bed, if you want to shower up, you can." she said, before taking the last bite of her food, and standing up. "Thank you." I muttered, before standing up and walking up the stairs.

I grabbed some dark blue pajama shorts and a grey t-shirt, and then I walked into the bathroom. I quickly got out of my clothes, and got into the shower. After a few minutes, I got out, clean. I quickly dried my hair, then I dried my body, and slipped on my pajamas.

I grabbed my towels, then walked into my bedroom, and placing the towels on a hanger in my closet. I didn't unpack my clothes. Oh, well. I yawned again, my eyes felt heavy, so I quickly climbed into the bed, and pulled the covers over my body.

Before I knew it, I had fell asleep.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter of Warrior! I hope you all like it! :)**

 **- _Erin_**

* * *

 _ **Cast -**_

 ** _Bea Miller_ as **_Anna Kearney_

 _ **Dylan Sprayberry as** Liam Dunbar_

 _ **Dylan O'Brien as** Stiles Stilinski_

 ** _Tyler Posey_ as **_Scott McCall_

 _ **Shelley Hennig as** Malia Tate / Hale_

 ** _Arden Cho_ as **_Kira Yukimura_

 _ **Tyler Hoechlin as** Derek Hale_

 _ **Holland Roden** **as** Lydia Martin_

 ** _Blake Lively_ as **_Iris Waters_

 ** _Scott Eastwood_ as **_David Waters_

* * *

 _ **-x- Also found on Wattpad...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Today was the day. I was gonna go to Beacon Hills High.

 _'Try to let down your walls.'_ I practically heard Liz, my social worker, voice say.

"I'll try." I whispered, as I found my clothes for the day. I pulled out a batman t-shirt, some dark grey jeans, and a dark green plaid hoodie. I quickly slipped out of my pajamas, and I quickly pulled a black bra and underwear out of my bag, and slid those on quickly. I then slid on my other clothes. I then slid on my red converse, and grabbed my hairbrush. I brushed my short blonde hair, and I pulled out my toothbrush.

I quietly walked out of my bedroom, and into the bathroom. It was only like four thirty in the morning. I expected my foster parents to be asleep. I quickly brushed my teeth, and rinsed the sink out quickly. I then walked back into my room, and put my toothbrush and toothpaste in a nightstand drawer.

I was pretty much ready for school at _4:38_ in the morning. I usually had to wake up early at my other foster homes because they'd yell at me to wait for the bus outside because they didn't want to deal with me. But I had a lot of time till I had to leave.

I dumped my clothes that were in my bag onto my bed, and I began hanging them up. Most of my clothes consisted of skinny jeans, shorts, crop-tops, t-shirts, and a few band t-shirts. By the time I was done, it was only five.

 _Oh my god! It's so boring._

I sighed, before making my bed, then I tossed myself onto it, and started humming random song in my head, and then my mind went elsewhere.

"Anna, time to get up." I heard my foster mom call out from behind the door, knocking, then opening it. I stood up, and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulders. "You're already ready?" she asked surprised. "Yeah. I've always had to wake up at the latest 4:30 in the morning at other fosters. I've been awake for a while." I explained, looking down to the ground.

"Oh, alright. David's making you some breakfast, and then his bosses son is gonna come pick you and take you to school." she explained, extending her hand for me to take. I cautiously took it, hopefully I didn't burn her. I still don't know how I burnt Liz yesterday and had a normal temperature.

She didn't seem fazed, so I assumed that my skin wasn't on fire. She led me down the stairs, and motioned for me to sit down. I did after sliding my bag off my shoulders. David walked in and placed a plate in front of me. It was two eggs and two pieces of toast. Then he gave Iris one, and placed one in front of himself.

We all ate in silence, and then I heard a car horn honk twice, and it went right threw my ears, causing me to hold my head.

 _What the hell?_

"And that'll be Stiles." David chuckled. "The boys a genius, but he can be a sarcastic idiot some times. Whatever he says, don't let it bother you." he nodded to me. I muttered an okay, before standing up, and grabbing my bag, slinging it over my shoulders.

"Bye guys." I said, as I walked to the door. I opened it, and found a boy in blue jeep in the driveway. I'm guessing was Stiles. My head was still ringing from the horn going through my head, but I tried not to let it bother me, as I walked over to the passenger side and opened the door.

I got in, and saw Stiles look over to me and nod. "I'm Stiles." he held out a hand. "Anna." I took his hand, and he yanked it back clutching it. "God, you are like on fire." he said, before shaking his hand. "I'm sorry." I whispered, clutching my empty bag to my chest. "It's fine." Stiles said as we pulled out of the Waters' driveway.

After about ten minutes, we were at the school. "Want me to show you to the office?" Stiles asked, I just nodded, and we got out of the car. Stiles led me to the office, where the lady at the front desk gave me my schedule and my books for my classes, and when I turned around, ha lucky me, Stiles was gone.

 _Great._

I walked out of the office, clutching my books close, and glancing at my schedule. And then I ran into a hard chest. "Oh my god, I'm sorry." I apologized, before bending down to get my things. "It's okay. It was my fault too." I heard a kinda husky voice say, before I saw someone bend down beside me. I refused to look at him. I continued grabbing my stuff, and I saw him also grab a few of my things, and then we both stood up.

"Here ya go." he said offering me my things. I quickly took them. "I'm Liam Dunbar." he said, before I glanced up to him. He was like... oh my god... This boy had this light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was super cute.

 _And now, I'm staring._

"And you are?" he asked calmly.

"Anna Kearney." I muttered, glancing back down to the ground.

"You new?" he asked, I just nodded. "Alright, what do you have first period?" he asked. I felt on fire. My face was heating up, and my throat became try. "English." I stated blankly. "Me too, I'll take you there. If you want." he stuttered out the end of his sentence, and I saw him rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I nodded, before he said, "Great, c'mon."

We started to walk to the class, and I spotted Stiles and with some other people talking. I saw Stiles glance to me, and then another boy look over to me as well. His eyes flashed a bright red, and I immediately looked down feeling the heat consume me more. I quickly caught up to Liam, and then the bell rang. We went in, and went to some seats, and I sat down beside Liam.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk, and then the second bell rang, and most everyone was in. The teacher walked in, and started talking.

"Please don't introduce me." I whispered, tucking into my seat. When his eyes landed on me, he announced, "Class we have a new student. Her name is Azar Kearney. Stand up, please. Introduce yourself and tell us something about you." I was just cooling off, but now a wave of embarrassment flooded me over me, and I felt on fire. "I go by Anna. Sorry, that's all you're gonna get." I spoke clearly, before sitting back down.

"Alright then." the teacher said, before he started talking again. I barely listened to his speech, and then the bell rang.

 _This was gonna be a long day._

The day was going by faster than I expected. I really just wanted to get this day over with. Thank god for my free period.

"Hey Anna!" I heard a voice call out, and I turned around to see Stiles. But then I turned and started walking faster. The boy caught up to me, placing his hand on my shoulder, and was in front of me. "Let me go." I said, my anger was rising, and then he pulled back his arm, shaking it.

"Dammit." he hissed. "I came to tell you that there is lacrosse tryouts after school, so I can't drive you home. You can stay and wait, if you'd like." Stiles said, almost sarcastic because he knew I had no clue how to get back to the Waters' place.

"Okay. But I have a question." I clutched my books tighter. "Okay, shoot." he responded.

"What the hell is your friend?" I asked, looking up to the boy.

I saw him run his hand over his face. "C'mon. I'll let him explain."

As reluctant as I was, I agreed and followed him.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I was just gonna tell you that I will be updating this story every Friday. That's pretty much all. Love you! Baii!**

 **-Erin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So all this time, Werewolves being a myth, they are actually real?" I confirmed what Stiles' friend, Scott had just told me. I also learned a few other few other names. "And you're friends with a kitsune, a werecoyote, and a banshee." I confirmed when the Scott had told me what his are. "And lastly, what the hell are you, Stiles?"

"I was possessed by an evil spirit. But I'm better now." Stiles responded. "And why are you telling me this?" I asked, looking around to all of them. "Because, you are supernatural too." Scott said, causing me to scoff.

"No, I'm not." I stated, holding my books tighter in my arms. "I'll show you." Scott said, taking out his phone. He snapped a picture of me, and it had the flash on, which blinded me for a second. "What the hell was th-" I shut up once I saw what I looked like. There was me, but a had flames covering my body. Whatever it was had its wings up.

"What in the living hell is that?" I asked, feeling my body begin to shake as I became scared of myself. "We don't know. But you can learn to control it. I promise." Scott said, lifting his hand up, and was about to place his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't. I don't wanna hurt you." I stated, before clutching my books tighter. "Alright, c'mon. Lets get to tryout practice." Scott said, before walking out with all of us following him.

They pointed me to the lacrosse field, where I saw Liam practicing for the tryouts. And now I was distracted. Wow. A girl waved her hand in front of my face, pulling me out of my trance. "Hello?" she asked, before I snapped out of it. "Huh?" I shook my head, blushing.

She followed my eyes, and they landed on Liam. "You like him?" she asked with a small smirk in her voice. "No."I whispered, and then Scott and Stiles came out, and were talking. I blurred out most of it but then I heard Stiles say, "We have about 117 million problems, and worrying about out status on the lacrosse team isn't one."

Scott's gaze was trained on Liam. "It is now." he the gently pointed to him. Liam was grabbing every ball with his net, not letting one pass by. "Who the hell is that?" I heard Stiles ask, before Liam took off his helmet.

I blushed a bit more, before slinging my bag off my shoulders and placing my books into it. "Maybe we should practice a little." Stiles said, before both him and Scott took off to the field.

Liam saw me and smiled, sending me a quick wink, before turning to his friend. "Did he just wink at you?" she asked, looking over to me with this smug look. I just shrugged, playing with my Celtic Irish triangle necklace. "I'm Hailey." she introduced. "Anna." I whispered, glancing up watching Liam and his friends practice some more.

I then looked over to her to actually match her name to her face. She had dark tan skin, and bright green eyes. She also had this long wavy black hair. And she was actually really pretty. We talked for about thirty minutes before Stiles came over breathless.

"See you later." he panted, before jogging to the locker room with Scott. "Well, I gotta go. Bye." I said to Hailey, tossing my bag on my shoulders, and jogging walking to my next class. Suddenly, I stopped. I zoned out, but this wasn't they type of zone where your mind goes blank. My vision flew into the locker room, where I saw Stiles and Scott interrogating Liam.

"Hey, Liam." Stiles said, which made Liam glance to the two boys. "You wanna explain what that was out there?"

Liam looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "That little display. That little circus act." Stiles said accusingly.

"What circus act?" Liam asked. "You caught every shot." Stiles said gesturing the him with this stupid, sarcastic grin on his face. "I was in goal." Liam said in 'duh' tone. "Yeah, but not a single shot got past you." Stiles pointed his finger at him.

"Yeah, I was the goalie." Liam stated again in his 'duh' tone. "You guys played this game before?" he asked with a small scoff in his voice. Stiles was gonna say something, but then he placed his hand on his forehead.

"You're a freshman, right?" Scott asked. "Yeah." Liam stated. I saw him shrug his shoulders nervously.

 _Being the outcast, definitely has its perks._

I've always been able to tell when someone was lying, or just plain any type of emotion I knew it. "So you weren't here last semester." Stiles confirmed. "I transferred from Davenfort Prep." Liam stated nervously. Scott turned his head and said, "You transferred?"

Liam was lying about being transferred. I'm guessing that Scott, being a werewolf was using some of his wolfie powers, was testing to see if he was lying.

"Yeah." Liam said bluntly. Scott and Stiles shared a look, before Scott said, "No, you got kicked out didn't you?" Liam looked at Scott confused, before shaking his head and saying, "Okay, look, Kicked out, transferred, what do you guys care? I came here to play lacrosse. You're team could use a few good players, right?"

Stiles shook his head saying, "No. We don't need anymore good players."

 _Yeah, you guys do._

"Actually, we could sorta use a couple." Scott shrugged, while Liam was looking between the two. "Alright, how'd you get this good?" Stiles asked, stepping forward. "Have you always been that good or did it happen just once over night? Have you ever been out in the forest on the night of a full mo-"

"Stiles." Scott cut him off. "Look, I learned from my step-father alright? He made team captain when he was a sophomore. Like you." Liam said, before turning to Stiles. "And yeah, I guess I'm just that good." He said all while grabbing his jacket, and slinging his bag over his shoulder, and then he walked off.

"He wasn't lying that time." Scott confirmed.

"Anna? Anna, you alright?" I was pulled out of the trance, looking up to see the face of the one and only Liam. "Yeah, I'm fine." I stuttered, realizing I was no longer standing where I was before. I was at my locker, leaning against it.

Liam chuckled, before saying, "You were zoned out." I sighed nervously, before opening up my locker. I put my bag in it, and pulled out my chemistry book. "What class do you have next?" I asked softly. "Chemistry, you?" he asked. "Same." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

I saw him smile, "C'mon." he offered me a hand. I was calm, hopefully I wasn't burning to the touch. I cautiously took his hand, and he didn't even flinch. I closed and locked my locker, before he led me to Chem.

When we got there, he pulled me over to sit beside him. I wasn't gonna fight him though. "Liam, hey." I heard a guys voice from behind us. "Hey Mason." Liam turned around. They talked before Mason decided to ask who I was. "This is Anna, Anna, this is my best buddy, Mason." he introduced. "Hi." I whispered, before facing the bored. "She's like very guarded and shy. She'll barely talk to me." Liam said to Mason, then the bell rang, and the teacher came in.

 _Now time for more hell._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Well, it was the end of the day, and I still had to wait for Stiles to drive me home. I was sitting on the bleachers, drawing in my notebook randomly. And then two girls sat down beside me, but I didn't acknowledge them much, because I was into my drawing.

"That's really good." I heard the girl beside me say. I glanced up, then back down. "I'm Kira." she introduced. "So you're the kitsune?" I asked, looking up to her. She was kinda stunned about to ask. "Scott told me. Apparently, I'm supernatural. I have this fire thing around me when a flash camera is on." I told her, which she nodded. "This is Malia, the werecoyote." Kira motioned to the other girl beside her.

Malia was watching Stiles, who was panting and out of breath, before collapsing to the ground. Scott helped him up, and once again I zoned.

"Who came in first?" Stiles asked. Scott motioned to Liam, who was doing push ups while the others were trying to catch their breath.

"He isn't human. What is he, like a werecheetah? Does that even exist? Is that a thing?" Stiles panted, but the I just let out a light laugh, and I was suddenly broken out of my trance.

"What's wrong with you?" Malia asked, glancing up from her homework. I should probably be doing mine right now too. Whatever. "Me? Nothing." Kira asked in high voice. "You reek of anxiety. And it's distracting. What's going on?" Malia asked, while I watched the tryouts. My hand went up to my necklace, and held it in my fingers, tenderly.

"Scott and I sorta had this thing happen, but it wasn't much of a thing. Now I'm starting to thing it wasn't really anything. At all." Kira explained. "Well, what do you want it to be?" Malia asked. "More." Kira stated, before placing her chin on a lacrosse stick.

I saw Stiles struggling to get the ball into the net, and eventually, he just picked it up and put it into it. And he threw it and it landed right into the goalies net. Next up was Liam. He glanced over to me, and shot me a quick smile, before scooping up a ball.

"What was that?" Kira asked, nudging me. "Nothing." I muttered, before Liam shot the ball, and it flew right past the goalie and into the net. "Yes!" I heard Coach yell.

Liam looked over to me, then walked to the back of the line. Scott walked in front of everyone else, and scooped up a ball. And when he shot, it hit the rim of the net.

"Nice McCall!" a guy yelled out. "Hey Garret. Shut up." Stiles barked back.

Every round of shots Liam got, it went right past the goalie. I sighed, looking down, clutching my necklace again. Scott and Stiles, well every shot they made was, how do I put this lightly, um... Terrible. They didn't make not one good shot.

"Isn't the captain supposed to one of the best players on the team or good?" Kira asked no one in particular. I saw Scott storming over to Stiles after throwing his gloves onto the ground. While Stiles and Scott were talking, I glanced over to Liam, who had just shot and made another goal. He trotted back over to the others, who were high fiving him, and giving him bro-hugs. He just so happened to glance over to me, and send me another smile.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks, and I looked down. "What the hell is happening to me?" I whispered almost silently. "It's called a crush." Malia poked her head around Kira. "What?" I stuttered. "You have a crush. That's why you are bright red right now." Malia explained, before focusing back on her homework.

 _All right then..._

Then the coach blew the whistle and it went straight threw my head. "Hustle!" he yelled. My fist clenched, and it felt the heat radiating off of me. I felt on fire, and Kira must've sensed it or felt the heat, because she turned around, and asked me if I was okay.

"No." I whispered, shaking my head. "Scott. How do I calm her down?" Kira whispered, I saw him whisper, and then Malia said, "Tell her to focus on her necklace. She seems to play with it when she's nervous." I nodded my head, and held my necklace, tight in my hand. In a few seconds, I felt the heat cool down.

"Did it work?" Malia asked, looking over. I nodded. "Thank you." I whispered, they both nodded. I saw Scott and Stiles with longer sticks this time. I'm guessing they were doing two-on-one.

A guy in a red shirt was up first. He got the ball, and then Coach blew the whistle. He began running, and he dodged Stiles, but the Scott knocked his stick from his hands, and he fell to the ground. "That's my boys!" Coach yelled, and then Kira said a quiet, "Yes." I sat there quietly, watching them. Scott and Stiles high fived, and the Coach said, "Those two are like sons to me."

Another guy was up, and once again, the boys ran up, the boy dodged Stiles and Scott knocked him down. "Yes." Kira said, while I glanced to Malia who looked slightly confused, then smiled gently. Scott and Stiles, then headbutted.

I just let out a smirk, and held onto my necklace trying to keep in control. The next boy was up, and Scott and Stiles rammed him in the shoulders, and the boy fell to the ground. "That's how you do it!" Coach yelled. "That's how it's done!" Scott and Stiles then bumped chests, and Stiles fell to the ground and he got back up like nothing happened.

Then it was Liam's turn. I sat up straighter, and held me necklace even tighter. Liam swung his net back and forth, before scooping up the ball when Coach blew his whistle. Liam and the boys took off running toward each other. Liam quickly switched his hands, and his net dodged Stiles, before he turned around, and ducked under Scott's attempted block, then he switched hands again, and threw it.

It went right past the goalie.

People were cheering for him, and he looked over to me, and gave me a thumbs up. Scott and Stiles looked over to me in with a confused look on their faces. Hell, Kira and Malia were looking over to me with confused faces. Then Malia got mad. Great.

"That was luck!" she yelled. "Do over." she called out cupping her mouth to try to amplify. "Sweetheart, there is no do overs, this is practice." Coach said. "Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." she bargained. "I'll take that action." Coach said, and Malia smiled.

"Get back in there, Liam!" Coach yelled again. Liam looked over to me again, and nodded quickly.

 _Why does he keep doing that?_

I felt blush run to my cheeks again,and when the Coach blew the whistle, Liam scooped up the ball and took off running. He dodged Stiles, and somehow, Scott flipped him over his shoulder, and a loud crack went through the field.

"Oh My God. Liam!" I called out, running over. "Don't touch him!" Coach yelled. Liam was trying to get up. "I'm alright Coach. I'm alright." he said getting to his feet, before he cried in pain, and Scott and Stiles caught him as he fell. I stood there worried, Liam was in obvious pain, and I couldn't do anything to help him. "We should get him to the nurse." Stiles said. "I'm coming too." I stated.

"No. Anna, get back over to the girls." Scott ordered. "No! He's my friend, Scott." I whisper-yelled. "She's coming with us." Liam stated bluntly, which shut up the two idiots. "Okay." they muttered, before we all walked to the nurse.

When we got there, she began examining Liam, and telling Stiles, Scott and me that it could be a sprain or a break, then Scott went out side. The nurse was wrapping Liam's foot in a bandage, so we could take him to the hospital. I was still very nervous, and I played with my necklace, while sitting beside Stiles.

"Do you like him?" I heard Stiles whisper to me. I just shrugged. "I don't know what 'liking someone' is like." I said quietly. "It's when you get this funny feeling in your stomach whenever they're around you. If they flirt with you, and you can't speak because your throat is dry, or you get flustered whenever they look at you. That's how you know if you like someone." he whispered. "I don't know if I like him. I just met him. So, I've never been able to really... experience, what having a 'crush' is like." I admit.

Stiles just nodded lightly. "That's alright. My dad told me you're a foster care girl, and that you've basically been all over the country at new homes. If roles were reversed, I wouldn't know what 'having a crush' was like either." he whispered, with a small smile on his face.

I just lightly smiled, and looked up to him. "If you ever wanna talk, I'll all ears." he looked down to me. "Thank you." I whispered, looking up to him. "It's no problem." he said, before we looked back over to Liam, who jerked his head away from looking over to us, and he was watching the nurse finish wrapping his leg. "Alright. You guys can take him to the hospital now."

 _And Here We Go._

 **Hey guys!**

 **Holy balls! This story has gotten 437 views in like two weeks, it's crazy. My Wattpad had only gotten three!**

 **You guys don't know how grateful that you actually read my crappy writing, but however you make it through the torture, thank you! I love you guys so much!**

 **If you like it, please hit that favorite and/or follow button, and maybe drop a review(even if you didn't like it, it'd mean a lot!)**

 **Thank you so much! Love you!**

 _ **-Erin**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Scott and Stiles helped Liam up, and walked him to Stiles' jeep. They put him in the back, and I jumped in beside him. Stiles then jumped in the driver side, and Scott got on a green motorcycle. Stiles started up his jeep, and we began driving to the hospital. My left hand was still clutched tightly around my necklace, it was starting to hurt, but not that bad. My right hand was on top of Liam's. I was trying to soothe him. I was worried about him.

"Anna, you're cold." Liam whispered, before taking my hand off of his, and he laced our fingers together. "Why are you worried about me? You're the one that you should be worried about." I muttered back. "I'm fine." he whispered back, looking up into my eyes. I felt heat rush to my face, so I looked away. I felt my body heating, so I gripped my necklace as tight as I could, and I eventually cooled off again.

It had been minutes since Liam and I were talking. Our fingers were still laced together, but I hadn't looked at him. "We're here guys." Stiles said, jumping out of the jeep, just as Scott pulled up beside us. They helped Liam out of the jeep, separating our hands. I then jumped out of the vehicle, and jogged over to them. We then walked into the hospital, and Scott was checking Liam in, who was using both Stiles and the desk for support.

I gently touched his shoulder, and then a pretty woman came around the corner. "Uh, hi, mom." Scott said, gently waving, and Stiles waved too. Scott's mom went and got a wheelchair, and the boys sat Liam down in it. She quickly introduced herself as Melissa, and then checked Liam's leg. I was standing awkwardly by the side lines.

"Don't worry, Liam. We'll take good care of you." Melissa said, before starting to push him off. "Wait, can Anna come?" he asked softly. Melissa nodded, before motioning for me to follow.

She wheeled Liam into a room, and I followed. "Liam, your step-father will be in soon." she said, softly, after helping him into the bed. "Alright. Thank you." he said. She just nodded, and walked out.

"Thanks for coming with me." he said looking over to where I was standing, which was over in the corner of the room. "It's perfectly fine. I had to make sure you were alright." I said in a normal voice. He chuckled lightly and a small smile landed on his face. "That's the loudest I've heard you talk all day."

"Yeah, well, don't expect much of it. I don't talk to a lot of people. In fact, if you didn't help me earlier today, I would've just ignored you." I said, moving a bit closer to him. "Then I'm glad I helped you." he said with a smirk in his voice. "Yeah, me too." I whispered to myself.

"And now you're back to the quiet Anna." he sighed. "Sorry. I've just... I've never had a lot a friends that I can talk to. In fact, you actually the first person in a while that I've talked to in my normal voice in a while." I stated. "Really? Why?" he asked, sitting up. I wanted to tell him. About foster care, but then the walls were built right back up. "I just don't like to talk to people." I lied smoothly, letting go of my necklace. I saw that I had a indentation of my necklace on my hand.

"Oh, okay." he said, and then the doctor walked in. I was guessing it was Liam's step-father, so I decided to leave. "Bye." I said quietly and waved gently to him, before walking out the door. I leant against the wall, and I tried that zoning thing, and it worked. All of a sudden I was in with Liam and his Step-Father, listening to the conversation normally but watching to their with whatever the hell I am's superpower or something.

His Step-Father checked out his leg, before standing up. Liam sighed, "It's broken, isn't it?"

"It's definitely gonna need an X-ray." his Step-Father said, looking over to him. "It's broken, and it's my fault." Liam sighed, putting his hands in his lap frustrated. "You wanna tell me what happened?" his step-father asked. Liam gently shook his head, before looking up to him. "I went up against two Juniors. One of them was caption of the team. All to impress the new girl."

"Remember what we say, 'Play smart, Not hard.'" his stepfather said, placing a hand on Liam's shoulder. Liam looked down, and his step-father took his hand off his shoulder. "You mad at me?" Liam asked with slight tears in his voice, looking back up. "No." his step-father said, shaking his head. "Of course not. You're mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse, but maybe we should both wait for the X-ray before we panic."

Liam looked down, then his step-father said, "And trust me, I have more reason to panic than you." which made Liam lookup. They both looked at each other, then let out a silent laugh. "It's not over yet." Liam's step-father said, before starting to walk out. "Wait for the X-ray." he said, before walking to the door. I felt a hand shake me, which snapped me out of the trance, and turned us both around as his step-father walked out, and right past us.

Then Scott's phone buzzed, and he answered. "Hey Lydia." he said while I just leant against the wall, with my eyes closed. I really hope Liam is alright. "Okay, slow down." he said, which made me open my eyes. I saw his eyes open up bigger. "So am I. I'm at the hospital too." he said, turning around.

' _What?_ ' I mouthed, and Scott motioned for me to wait a second. Scott grabbed my hand, and started pulling me. Explaining stuff to me in a jumbled fashion, I barely understood, but I managed. He pulled me to a elevator, "Wait! Hold the doors!" he yelled, but they closed.

Scott groaned, then saw the stairs and started pulling me up them. We got up to a floor in a matter of seconds, and I heard screaming and both me and Scott went running. Scott roared, because the boy, Sean, was on top of Melissa trying to take a bite out of her. I stood there, before I felt like flames were burning my skin. Scott took off running, and tackled Sean, while I ran over and stood in front of Melissa, protecting her just in cast Sean managed to escape. I felt a pain in my throat, but before anything happened, Sean threw Scott and took off.

Scott instantly looked over to his mother and me, and she claimed to be alright. I clutched my necklace, trying to cool off. It was working but slowly. "Are you sure?" Scott asked. "Go get that son of a bitch." Melissa said, panting. We took off running. About halfway, my body froze, and a pain shot through my head. "Anna!" I heard Scott, but my vision zoned to Liam, and then the Sean who was close by, I regained.

"Oh shit!" I yelled, before running down the stairs, with Scott following. "Liam." I said simply, before my vision zoned out to a scream, then back. "The roof!" I yelled, before we both jumped over the stairs, and ran up to the roof.

Scott shot through the door with a roar, and Sean yelled, "Get back!"

"Don't! You don't need to do this!" Scott said calmly. "Please, don't." I cried out, feeling the heat rush over me. "Whatever it is, whatever you are, we can help you." Scott said, trying to convince him. "You can't." Sean said, holding Liam by the throat tighter. As if instinctively, I took a stance, and my hands tightened into fists. "Let me help you." Scott said, before Sean looked over to me and scoffed, "Little miss fire warrior hasn't figured out how to change completely yet, aye?"

I wanted to yell at him, I felt the heat on my skin even more now. Scott looked over to me, and his eyes went wider. I wonder what he saw. But then he turned back over to Sean and Liam. 'Wendigo's don't need help. We need food!" Sean yelled, before he turned Liam around, and both Scott and I jumped up there, as soon as Sean threw Liam off the side.

"NO!" I yelled, before grabbing Sean by the shirt and slamming him against something, before running over to where Liam was, grabbing his his arms and he cried out in pain. I pulled my hands away, and realized there were light burn marks on his skin, and Scott pushed me out of the way, and grabbed onto him. Before I could calm down, Sean grabbed Scott. This sent me into a rage. I took a stance and then a screech came out of my mouth causing Sean and Scott to hold at least try to cover their ears, and after that I felt calm, despite the fact that a Wendigo was trying to kill my friends.

The screech didn't stun him for long, because Sean started pulling Scott's arms away, and I ran over, grabbing a hold of Liam. I was trying to stay calm, but how could I when I was holding onto a boy dangling off a roof with about a 300ft drop below him. My grip was loosening, and I was holding on as tight as I could. I was absolutely petrified.

Liam slipped from my grasp, and I cried out, before grabbing him again, but this time Sean was stamping on my arm while holding off Scott. I was once again loosing grip. "Scott! I'm losing him!" I cried, and Liam called out, "I can't hold on!"

I saw his fingers barely holding the ledge, and he slipped from my grasp again, and then Liam let out a gut wrenching scream, and I looked over to Scott who had his teeth buried into the skin of Liam's arm.

"Liam, give me your other arm!" I yelled, reaching out. Liam grabbed my hand, still screaming in pain, as Scott's teeth dug even deeper and then Sean suddenly stopped, and spluttered blood. Scott grabbed Liam's arms, and released his bite, before throwing him onto the roof.

We stood up, and saw a guy in black pull a Tomahawk out of Sean's back, and walk away. He then turned around, and put a finger to his lips. Well, the place were his lips should be, and he walked off.

Liam grunted in pain, and I rushed over, crouching down beside him. He was holding his bite, panting. He was still scared. Scott was still werewolf mode. I could only imagine what was going threw his head right now. Liam slowly removed his hand from the bite, and looked at it. I glanced up to Scott as he processed what he'd just done.

 **Hey guys!**

 **700 views! Are you serious right now! OMFG! Last week I had 437 views. And now I have 700?**

 **Holy crap guys! You are awesome!**

 **On a completely different topic, I've had this damn song stuck in my head for almost 2 weeks now! It's driving me nuts.**

 **Sorry, off topic.**

 **Anyways, I love you guys!**

 **You think that maybe you could drop a review (good or bad)? It'd be very appreciated.**

 **Okay, love you!**

 **-Erin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Somehow, Scott got the three of us to his house. Scott had brought Liam up to his room, and I followed, but then I heard a bash, and I ran into the bathroom. "What the hell did you do?" I asked looking at Scott, who started duct taping Liam's mouth, legs, arms, and body, before putting him into the bathtub.

"Seriously? You basically kidnapped him after he's been scared for life and he's now a freaking werewolf. Don't you think he's been through enough?" I asked franticly. "I had to! It's a precaution." He stated, before looking over to me. His face said it all. "Oh my god! You want to tape me up too?!" I yelled, which he was a about to say something, but I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. Just a 'precaution'. God..." I stated bluntly, before walking over to his bed, sitting down and he started duct taping my legs and arms together, but not my mouth.

He then pulled out his phone and called Stiles, who arrived in a matter of minutes. The door rang, and he ran down stairs, and came back up with Stiles. I zoned, and listened to their conversation.

"Like I said, I told my dad everything I could." I heard Stiles say as they walked through the door. "Did you tell him about Liam and Anna?" Scott asked as he walked to the stairs. "You barely told me about Liam and Anna." Stiles said, before asking, "What did you do with them anyways?"

"They're upstairs." Scott said. "Doing what?" Stiles asked. "Laying down." Scott said, turning around. I quickly came back to my vision, as Stiles and Scott walked through the door. "Seriously, Scott?" Stiles asked, looking at me. "She's definitely something, when we were up on the roof, she stunned Sean long enough for her to grab Liam while Sean pulled me away." Scott explained, before motioning to Stiles to follow him. He took him into a bathroom, where Liam was scared half-to-death in the bathtub.

They came back out and sat down on the bed, and sighed. "So you bit him." Stiles stated matter-o-factly. "Yeah." Scott sighed. "And you kidnapped him." Stiles stated again. I just sat there, staring at the ceiling. "Yeah." Scott sighed again. "And you brought him here." Stiles stated, once again. "I panicked." Scott spoke with a panicky voice.

"Obviously." I whispered, looking over to them. Stiles smacked his lips together, before saying, "This isn't gonna end with us burying his body in the desert is it?" Stiles asked, which caused Liam to cry out in the bathroom.

"As a reminder, this is why I always come up with the plans. Your plans suck." Stiles said, pointing at Scott. "I know. Which is why I called you. So, what do we do?" Scott asked. Stiles sighed, and looked over to Scott.

Stiles went out of the room and came back with a chair, and Scott got Liam out of the bathtub, and set him down in it.

"Liam," Stiles started, "we're gonna take the tape off your mouth. If you scream it goes right back on, if you talk quietly, it stays off, got it?" Liam nodded, and Stiles ripped the tape off his mouth. Liam grunted before looking over to me, well trying to. "You alright, Anna?" he asked. "I'm fine." I whispered, but he heard me, before he turned his focus back to the juniors.

"Alright, Liam. You've seen a lot of confusing things tonight and more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight, do you understand?" Stiles asked. "No, not really." Liam sighed, nervously. "Good, that's good." Stiles said. "I don't understand either." Both me and Scott said in perfect tandem. "Maybe you should tell him." Stiles suggested.

I sighed, and watched them closely. "Tell me what?" Liam asked frustrated. "Liam, what happened to you, what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, it's gonna change you." Scott explained. "Unless is kills you." Stiles blurted out. "Really?" I asked in a frustrated tone. Stiles looked up to me, then motioned to Liam, and then put his hands back on his hips. "I shouldn't have said that." Stiles stated.

"What?" Liam asked in a scared tone. "Uh..." Stiles said, before Liam lowered his head and started to cry. I jerked on my restraints, but I still couldn't move. "Uh-Oh, is-is he crying?" Stiles asked pointing to Liam. Scott knelt down in front of him."Liam, it's okay. You're gonna be alright. You're not gonna die." Scott said in a comforting tone. Liam just let out a scared sob, before Stiles knelt down and said, "Probably not."

"Stop it." Scott sighed to frustrated to Stiles. "Okay, possibly." Stiles stated. "Would you just help me untie him?" Scott asked, "And me?!" I jerked on my restraints, but they ignored me as they were untying Liam.

Liam sighed, and uncrossed his arms. "Liam, you okay?" Scott asked softly. Liam stood up with his head down. "We're sorry about that, we're really sorry." Stiles said, as Liam walked over to me, and ripped the duct tape around my hands and feet off. "Thanks." I whispered, which he gently nodded to, before walking back over to the and faced it. The boys looked at each other confused, before Liam grabbed the chair, and flung it at Scott, which knocked him to the ground.

I shifted, on the bed, not really knowing what to do. "Liam, what the hell's your-?" Stiles asked, before Liam punched in in the face. "C'mon!" Liam quickly grabbed my hand, and we started running. Well he started running, I was pulled along. We got to the end of the hallway, before Liam remembered he couldn't really run, and he turned around when a soft thud was behind us.

Scott and Stiles came out, holding onto the walls, before running up to us and knocking us down the stairs. Liam slowly got up, and grabbed my hand, and pulled me up with him, before he opened the door and ran out. "I got him!" I heard Stiles yell, but Liam and I, we kept on running.

 **Shorter Chapter, sorry.**

 **So sorry I've haven't posted in how ever long, I've gotten really sidetracked with school. We've had testing all week last week, so I was trying not to fail, which I did anyway.**

 **But WHATEVER!**

 **I love you guys, thanks for being patient! :)**

 **If you like this, would you maybe punch that Favorite and Follow in the face LIKE A BOSS!{If you get this reference, we are instantly best friends}**

 **Maybe drop a review to let me know what you guys think, also? That'd be awesome!**

 **Love you!**

 **\- Erin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Liam had pulled me down like twelve streets, till we got to a familiar street and I saw the Waters' house. Liam eventually slowed down to a limp, as we walked to a house.

"Well, this is my house." he sighed motioning toward the house we were standing in front of. "Okay, well my house is right there, so I'll see you tomorrow?" I said, pointing to the Waters house. "Yeah." he said, awkwardly. "Bye Liam." I whispered softly, before doing something I never expected myself to do. I walked up to him, and hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered into his chest, before he put his bloody arm around me.

"For what?" he asked softly. "For worrying about me when you could've just saved yourself." I responded back in whisper. "I wanted to worry about you. You're my friend." he stated, softly.

 _Ouch._

I just smiled, and broke the hug. "I know. I've just never had someone care about me more than their own well being." I sighed, glancing down to the concrete. "Well, I gotta go." I said softly, walking up to Liam and placing a small kiss on his cheek, before walking away. I heard him whisper out, "Bye." before turning into his house.

I walked into my house, and it was completely empty of people. I walked into the kitchen, and found a note on the freezer that read:

 _'Anna,_

 _David will be pulling an all nighter at the station, and I will be working at my work late, so I'll be staying at my friends house._

 _We'll see you tomorrow after school._

 _Love, Iris'_

"Oh thank god." I whispered, before running up the stairs, and stripping out of my clothes. I quickly grabbed a red sweatshirt and black shorts, and I threw myself onto my bed, and I fell right to sleep.

I woke up early, as usual, and got dressed in black and white baseball half cut sleeve, blue skinny jeans, and my usual plaid green hoodie. I also slipped my converse, and brushed my teeth and hair. My usual routine.

I'd actually slept in later than usual, which was rare. It was _5:30_ in the morning, so I just decided to walked out my door, and walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I just grabbed an apple, and ran back up the stairs, and got onto the computer, and put on 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC on a quiet volume, and I ate my apple as I quickly made my bed, before opening up my curtains.

I was just about to open them, and then the neighbors opened, which made me flinch a bit. I looked up and saw Liam. He shot me smile, before walking away. I sighed, before throwing myself back onto my bed. The song ended, and I groaned. To be honest, I didn't feel like getting up to to play another song, so I just laid on my bed, and stared up at the ceiling.

A horn blaring through my ears, and I shot up, holding my head. I groaned, holding my ears, before I grabbed my apple core, and walked down the stairs. I tossed the core into the trash, and walked out the door. I saw Stiles and his jeep, waiting there.

"What the hell?" I whisper yelled, walking over to the passenger side. "It's time for school, figured you could use a ride." he explained, starting up the jeep. "Great. Thanks." I muttered sarcastically. "Your bag is in the back of seat." Stiles pointed back, as he pulled out of the Waters driveway. "So where did you and Liam runoff to?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I smacked his arm. "We went home." I stated, softly. "Sure you did." Stiles smirked over to me. "So tonight's a full moon." Stiles stated bluntly. "So?" I muttered, clutching my bag to my chest. "It's Liam's first full moon, if he's alive anyway." Stiles shrugged. "He's alive." I barked out, glaring at him. "Woah! Cool the eyes!" he said, glancing over to me, then the road.

"Eyes?" I asked, before pulling to the mirror in his jeep. My eyes were a purple color, before they faded back to brown. "What the hell?" I whispered to myself, before we pulled into the School lot.

I shook my head, and jumped out, before walking over to a railing and jumped up on it, lacing my feet so I wouldn't fall, while scribbling down answers. Stiles just walked up the steps, and away from me. I was gonna wait for Liam and Mason. And maybe, I could actually finish my homework that I didn't get to do yesterday.

I saw Mason, Violet, Garrett, and Hailey behind Mason not really talking, but the other three were talking away. I sighed, before shoving my mostly finished homework into my bag, and tossing it onto my shoulders. Violet and Garrett Split away from Mason and Hailey, who then walked away from Mason.

Mason glanced over to me, and took a step before I heard running, and I jumped when Liam appeared beside me. "Holy.." I whispered, before quickly clutching my necklace tightly, to calm down. "Hey Liam. Why weren't you on the bus?" Mason asked.

Liam glanced to me looking for an excuse while panting. "Uh, I ran." he stated, tossing his bag further onto his shoulder. "You ran three miles to school?" Mason asked, stepping forward a bit, glancing to me. I gently shrugged like I didn't know anything. "Yeah, I just started running." Liam panted leaning against the pole I was sitting by.

"I guess your leg is okay." Mason stated, motioning toward it. I glanced down and it was no longer bent out of shape. I clutched my necklace nervously. He was gonna become one. A werewolf. "Hey, what happened to your arm?" Mason asked gesturing to his arm. Liam looked to me for an excuse, before he started panting and glancing around.

"Liam?" I whispered, jumping off the railing. I saw sweat building on his neck, and he grabbed onto the railing. I walked beside him, trying to calm him down. "Liam, are you okay?" Mason asked. I saw Liam look up and stare at something, and I followed his gaze. I could basically feel the fear radiating off of him, so I gently placed my hand on his hand. "Scott. Go." I whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. He nodded, before disappearing into the crowd.

"I-I'll talk to you later." Liam said in a raspy voice. "We gotta get to class." Liam grabbed my hand and pulled me away, still panting. Liam was pulling me determined, and to be honest, he was hurting my hand. He had a grip on it tight, but I was controlling it by clutching tightly on my necklace. I saw Liam glance behind us, and so did I. I saw Scott burst threw the doors, and then I turned around to see Stiles skidding in front of us.

"Liam, hey!" Stiles yelled softly, pointing at him. "We need to talk." Scott said. "No! You need to back the hell up. Okay? Both of you." Liam said, gripping my hand even tighter than before. I don't think he realized, but my face scrunched softly with pain. "Can you just listen for one second? Please." Scott asked, looking to me for help. I gently shook my head as if to say I'm staying out of this.

Liam looked at Scott, then let go of my hand, and I sighed in relief, clutching my hand tightly. Liam motioned as if to say, 'What?'

"Liam," Scott began. "We're brothers now." I scrunched my face up in confusion, looking over to him. "What?" Liam asked confused. I saw Stiles sigh and say, "Oh god that's..." he dropped his head. "What are you talking about?" Liam asked, as my hand slowly started to feel like it wasn't being crushed.

"We just met, and you bit me." Liam said, matter-o-factly. "The bite... The bite is a gift." Scott said and I was even more confused than before. "Scott, stop please." Stiles said, walking over to his best friend. "Stop. You-You, we are trying to help you, you little runt." Stiles said pointing at him.

"By kidnapping me? And my friend?" Liam asked with a 'are you serious look' on his face. "Just to clarify, Scott kidnapped you. I aided him a bit." Stiles said. Liam nodded sarcastically, before looking over to Scott, who started saying, "Liam, I've been through this before. Something's happening to you. Something big." Scott tried to explain. Liam shook his head, and looked at the boys before saying, "Nothing's happening to me."

Liam lifted up his arm, and ripped off the bandage, where there was nothing their. "Nothing." Liam stated firmly both Scott and Stiles looked down to his arm, then back up to him. Liam looked to both of them, then grabbed my hand and pulled me away to English.

First thing in English, we were given a large packet to work on for the entire class period.

I was zoning. I didn't mean to, but I was. "Anna." I heard a whisper call out my name. I gently looked around, seeing everyone working on their work. "It's Scott. We need to talk." he whispered. "Give me a second." I whispered almost silently, but enough for a werewolf to hear, I hope. "Alright. Hurry." he whispered back.

I had to think of something, and then it hit me. Fake sick. I was writing down and answer, before, like it was an instinct, my head gently swayed, and I set my pencil down. I saw Liam look over to me, before I stood up. "I don't feel well sir." I said, before he pointed to the door. I ran to the door, and shut it, and jogged to Scott, who was right by the door. "Good job." Scott told me, before we started walking outside.

It was like the end of the period, and when Scott and I got there I saw everyone gathered. "I'm not sharing my basement." Malia said, looking from Lydia and Stiles. "Actually, it's my basement, and my mom saw the scratches you left last time." Lydia replied. "She's still learning." Stiles defended.

"Well we're gonna use the boat house for Liam. It's got support beams to chain him up to one of them." Scott stated. "But how do we get him to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asked. "That's not entirely true. He trusts one of us." Scott says, looking to me. "I say if it keeps him from murdering someone, we just chloroform the little bastard and throw him into the lake." Stiles suggested, and I glared at him. "I'm in." I heard Malia say then growl at me, and I looked over to her, and saw her werecoyote blue eyes. "Calm down." Stiles told her, before I clutched my necklace, and shut my eyes. I calmed and then opened my eyes hoping that they were back to normal.

"We're not killing him or kidnapping him." Scott said straight. "Like that worked out well last time." I muttered, looking to the ground. "Well, then let's be smarter. Let's tell him there is a party and invite him." Lydia stated, more than suggested. "So you're gonna ask out a freshman?" Stiles asked. "No, I'm done with teenage boys." she replied back, crossing her arms. "But if we're playing a trick on someone, let's use the trickster."

Everyone looked over to Kira, who just said, "Who me? No, no way." I sighed. "Yes, you. You know what they call a female fox? A vixen." Lydia said. "Me?" Kira asked. "Yes. You can do it Kira." Lydia stated.

"Why can't Anna do it?" Kira asked pointing to me. "He trusts her more than he would me." Thanks for throwing me under the freaking bus, Kira. "She's to shy." Stiles stated, glancing to me. I shot him a glare, but I was calm so I don't think my eyes turned. "C'mon, give her a chance." Kira begged, obviously not wanting to do it. "Anna?" Scott asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "I'll do it."

"Great, let's get back to class." Scott suggested, and we went our different ways. I walked into my English classroom, and grabbed my stuff, getting a note, before walking to Chemistry. I walked in, and gave the note to the teacher, then sat down beside Liam, and then the teacher stood up and started talking. And god this was boring.

Let's just hope I have to guts to do this.

 **Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't post Friday, I really have no excuse for not posting.**

 **I've been so caught up in trying to catch up in _the 100._ I'm really behind.**

 **Anyways! I love you guys! Forgive me? *le hugs***

 **If like this chapter, hit that follow or favorite button and maybe drop a review?**

 **Love You!**

 **Remember each and every single one of you are Beautiful. Don't forget it!**

 **\- Erin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chem was finally over, and me and Liam were walking out of the classroom together. "Hey Liam?" I whispered, and he looked over to me. "Yeah, what's wrong Anna?" he asked. "Just follow me." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him with me. I looked for the janitors closet, and when I found it I opened it, and pulled the two of us into it.

I know Mason had seen us, but I didn't really care. "I need to ask you something." I said in my normal voice. "Okay." he said. I saw a tinge of blush rise to his cheeks. I could tell he was nervous. "Lydia Martin is having a party tonight at her lake house, you wanna come with me?" I stuttered out. "Sure, that be awesome. Who's all coming?" he asked. "Uh, everyone. The whole school is." I lied, keeping my heartbeat steady, just in case his werewolf senses were already heightening.

"How'd you find this out?" he asked. "When I was in the bathroom, I heard her and another girl talking." I lied again. "Cool." he smiled, before gently touching my cheek, causing me to blush like crazy. "I-I gotta go." I muttered, before stammering out the door. I had a free period now, and I ran right out the door of the school, and went in between the buses that all of us were talking at earlier.

I leant my head back against the bus, and clutched my necklace trying to calm the embarrassment. My heart was beating out of my chest. I could still feel his soft fingers tracing over my cheek. Oh my god. What the hell was happening to me? I clenched my eyes tightly together, and my hand gripped tighter on my necklace.

"Anna?" I heard someone ask before I opened my eyes. I saw Lydia standing there. "Hi." I muttered, lifting up my head completely. "You alright?" she asked, walking over to me. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said in a raspy voice. "It's Liam, isn't it?" she asked which made me look to the ground. I nodded slightly. "I've never felt like this before. I've never like _liked_ anyone before. I just... I can't control my heartbeat when I'm around him. I get this feeling in my stomach when he talks to me. And when he holds my hand or brushes my cheek, I can't keep myself from blushing." I told her.

"I know your problem." she said, softly. "You have fallen hard for the boy." she stated. "How do I make it stop?" I asked. "Why do you want it to stop?"

I sighed. "Liam only sees me as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"He said yes to you right?" she asked, softly. I nodded. "Well then, be friends with him. Eventually, maybe he'll feel the same." she smiled to me. "Okay." I muttered. "Good. Now, where do you live?" she asked, stepping away.

"1492 Eastwood Avenue." I told her. "Okay, well, at the end of the day, we're giving you a makeover for the party." she stated, before walking off.

I just sighed, and leant my head back against the bus, and waited for my next class.

Finally it was the end of the day, and it was a Friday. Thank God. I saw Kira and ran over to her, and quickly asked her if she could pick me and Liam up for the party, she said sure , and I gave her my address, before I walked out the school.

"Anna! Get it!" I heard Lydia yell from in front of me, so I quickly jogged over to her car, and jumped in. She then sped off to my house, and we pulled into the driveway, where there were two other cars parked. "Great, my foster parents are home." I groaned quietly, so Lydia couldn't hear and we walked in.

"Anna! You're home. How was school?" I heard Iris ask from the kitchen. I motioned Lydia to stay there, and be quiet, and I went to the kitchen and peaked around the corner. "It was good. Quick question, can I go to a party tonight?" I asked sweetly in an actual normal voice. "Sure thing." she said, smiling up to me from the kitchen table. "Thanks Iris. I also brought a friend to help me get ready. Bye!" I spoke out, before grabbing Lydia's hand and pulling her up the stairs, and showed her to my room.

"Nice." She said, before asking where my closet was. I pointed over to it, and she like searched threw it, and groan frustrated. "What?" I asked. "You remind me of someone. She never had any 'party' clothes either." she sighed, before searching again. I decided not to pry, and then she cheered, and pulled out a tight spaghetti strap sparkle crop top. I haven't worn that thing in forever.

Lydia set the shirt down, before pulling a pair of highwaisted bleach blue skinny jeans. "Put those on. And please tell me you have other shoes than converse." she asked, pointing to my shoes. "Nope. Even if I did, I wouldn't wear heels. I would literally break my ankles." I stated, before motioning for her to turn around, and she did, before I stripped off my jacket, then my baseball tee. I quickly slid on the top that Lydia picked out.

"You nervous?" Lydia asked. "Yeah." I stuttered out loud enough for her to hear, as I kicked off my shoes and slid my jeans off, before sliding on the bleached jeans that she had picked out. I quickly buttoned them, and slid on my converse. "Okay, done." I said, and she turned around. She just stood there.

"I look ugly, don't I?" I asked, quickly grabbing my jacket. "No, no, no, no. I was gonna say you look really pretty, except for the converse." she said, smiling up to me. "Thanks Lydia." I let out a soft chuckle, before she clapped her hands together. "Hair and makeup time." She said, walking over to my chair, and said, "Sit."

I just nodded, and sat down. I had no idea what Lydia was doing, but she was pulling stuff out of her bag, and eventually, my hair was up in messy bun. "Now make-up." she said, before she turned me around and gently applied the makeup, until she said, "Done!" and turned me around. I didn't even recognize myself. I've never wore make-up before.

"You like?" she asked, stepping forward. "Like? No. Lydia, I love it! Thank you!" I cheered, quickly hugging her. She hugged me back, before pulling away. Then her phone rang, and she answered, and just said, "Okay." then hung up. "I've gotta go. I'll see you later." she smiled, quickly, before grabbing her purse and make-up bag and walking out the bedroom. I followed her, and shut the door behind her.

I walked into the kitchen, and Iris looked up and her jaw dropped. "Anna, you look beautiful." she stated, smiling. Then her phone rang, "I've gotta take this." she said, grabbing her phone and answered it. I nodded, quickly running up the stairs, and into my bedroom. It was getting really hot in my room, so I quickly opened up my window, and then went over to my laptop, and logged on.

I logged on, and got onto YouTube, and searched up one of my favorite songs, 'Counting Stars' by OneRepublic. I picked out a lyric video, and stood up, after hitting play. I just got lost in the music singing to it.

 _'Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

 _Said, no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

 _I see this life like a swinging vine_

 _Swing my heart across the line_

 _And my face is flashing signs_

 _Seek it out and you shall find_

 _Old, but I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold_

 _I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _I feel something so right_

 _Doing the wrong thing_

 _I feel something so wrong_

 _Doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, couldn't I, could lie_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

 _Said, no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

 _Said, no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 _I feel the love and I feel it burn_

 _Down this river, every turn_

 _Hope is a four-letter word_

 _Make that money, watch it burn_

 _Old, but I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold_

 _I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _I feel something so wrong_

 _Doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, could lie, could lie_

 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

 _Said, no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

 _Said, no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 _Take that money_

 _Watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river_

 _The lessons are learnt_

 _Take that money_

 _Watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river_

 _The lessons are learnt_

 _Take that money_

 _Watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river_

 _The lessons are learnt_

 _Take that money_

 _Watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river_

 _The lessons are learnt_

 _Everything that kills me makes feel alive_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

 _Said, no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

 _Said, no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be, we'll be, counting stars_

 _Take that money_

 _Watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river_

 _The lessons are learnt_

 _Take that money_

 _Watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river_

 _The lessons are learnt_

 _Take that money_

 _Watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river_

 _The lessons are learnt_

 _Take that money_

 _Watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river_

 _The lessons are learnt'_

I resolved, and then played with my necklace. I sighed, and quickly made a playlist of my favorite songs, and just played them, while I pulled out a piece of paper, and grabbed one of my school books, and threw myself onto my bed, and began drawing. I had no idea what I was drawing, but it ended up as a bird. A large bird for that matter.

I had nothing to do, until I heard a knock on my bedroom door, and Kira walked in. "You look so pretty." she said when she saw me. "Everyone keeps saying that." I huff, getting up from my bed, and walked over to my jacket on the floor. I quickly tied it around my waist and we were on our way out the door.

"Bye Iris!" I called out, before Kira jumped into the car, and I went over to Liam's house and knocked on the door. I waited a second and I heard a quick yell inside, and Liam opened the door. "Ready?" I asked. "Let's go." I said, grabbing his hand pulling him down the stairs. Liam was dressed in a white collared shirt, a jean jacket, and some blue jeans.

We both jumped into the back of Kira's car and she began driving. About halfway there, Liam started shifting around in his seat, while still holding my hand, but I could tell. He was feeling the effects of the full moon. "Where are we going again?" Liam asked, shifting.

"Lydia Martin's lake house. Actually, it's her grandmother's lake house, but she's dead. So it's okay. I mean, it's not of if she's dead." Kira explained, while I eyed Liam, while he shifted more and more in his seat. "You alright?" I whispered, he nodded gently, before returning to shifting in his seat. Liam began panting, before holding one of his ears and said, "Can you turn the music down?"

"You want me to turn the music up?" Kira asked, while Liam looked at the radio confused then over to me with the same look. Liam's phone buzzed, and he jumped, and quickly checked his message. I didn't pry, but I looked out the window. "Who'd you say was coming to this party?" he asked. "Uh, everyone." Kira said quickly, before she focused on driving.

After a few minutes, the moon was rising and the clouds moved out of the way. Liam looked at his reflection in the back seat window, panting and his face was scrunching together with anger. I glanced to Kira who had this scared look on her face, I'm pretty sure I looked terrified too. We finally pulled up, and I quickly got out of the car, and walked over to Liam's side, grabbing his hand and we started walking to the door.

"Where is everyone?" Liam asked, confused. I felt bad for tricking him. I think really, really, really did like him. "They're here. It's a small party." Kira said, motioning for us to come. I mentally smacked her. "You said everyone was coming." Liam spoke glancing to Stiles and Scott's Jeep and motorcycle. "They're late, and we're early." I said, before pulling him into the house.

I opened the door and he stepped in first and saw Scott, Lydia, Malia, and Stiles. He looked back to me and Kira, who was shutting the door. Liam scoffed at me, glaring.

"I'm sorry." I whispered almost inaudible.

I definitely ruined my chance.

 **Hey Guys..**

 **Sorry I haven't posted.**

 **I've been really busy. My aunt and cousins moved out from our garage apartment, which I was gonna move into but they swooped in and stole it, a little over two months. On Friday, My mom and I got my paint and spent literally the whole day painting. We started at 9 in the morning and stopped at midnight, and that was only because I felt sick from the paint smell.**

 **Saturday, I felt like I was gonna die. So I laid in my soon to be old bedroom, and slept all day.**

 **Sowwy. I've was on spring break last week, but now it ends on Tuesday and I have to go back to my hellhole of a school with my Math Teacher, who hates me, my Language teacher who is going to force me to talk to my crush (and not be able to say 1 word to him without stuttering), my super-nice, TWD obsessed Social Studies teacher, and my Creepy AF Science teacher.**

 **God Kill me now XP**

 **Anyways. Yeah. :p**

 **Sorry this chapter was short, and mostly a song, but I literally just slapped this together in thirty minutes. If I can, I might post tomorrow to make up for it.**

 **Sound like a Deal?  
**

 **OH! I also (possibly) have two Bellamy Blake books coming out. The first one is called 'Perilous' and the second is still being thought about.**

 **:p**

 **I dun know what else to say..**

 **Yeah..**

 **Ok.**

 **As always, I will see you, later! Bye Bye! (get that reference, we are going to be really good friends)**

 **-Erin**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What the hell is this?" Liam gestured with his hands, sighing. "Think of it like intervention. You have a problem, Liam." Stiles stated. "And we're the only ones who can help." Scott said, taking a step forward.

Scott told Liam what we all were, except for me, because we still had no worthy idea. "Werewolf." Liam said, pointing to Scott. "Werecoyote." he pointed to Malia. "Banshee." he pointed to Lydia, who raised two fingers to signal the guilty party. "Fox?" Liam asked turning around Kira. "Kitsune." she corrected. "But fox works." she said afterwards. "What about you?" he asked pointing toward me.

"We don't know what she it. We're trying to figure it out." Scott explained, which Liam shook his head, and turned around again before pointing to Stiles. "And what are you?" he asked, tightening his crossed arms. "For a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil." Stiles replied, putting a fist into his other hand. Liam nodded sarcastically, "What are you now?"

"Better." Stiles simply replied. Liam looked down to the chains on the table. "Those for me?" he asked, nodding his head toward those. "No, they're for me." Malia said, before flashing her eyes to the werecoyote blue. Liam glanced around, nervously. "How'd you do that?" he asked.

I looked down to the ground, and fidgeted with my necklace. "You'll learn. But first, you need to get through the full moon." Scott stated.

"The moons already out." Liam stated. "And you're starting to feel something. Aren't you?" Scott asked rhetorically. "I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nutjobs." Liam snapped back. "You guys are out of your freaking minds! I don't know how you did that eye thing, and I don't care! I'm walking out the door, right now! And if any of you try to stop me, I swear to god I'm gonna-" Liam cut himself short, but grabbing his head and crying out in pain.

"Liam?" I said, walking behind him. "Liam, what's wrong?" I asked, debating with myself whether or not to put my hand on his shoulder. "You don't hear that?" Liam asked. I was about to say something, before my vision zone outside. There were a ton of cars pulling in, and music was blaring, and I quickly came back to my regular vision.

Liam had fallen to the floor, grunting in pain. "Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia asked, glancing out the window where the cars were pulling up. "My friend, Mason. You said it was a party." Liam said, glancing up. "And who'd Mason tell?" Stiles asked. "Everyone." Kira and I said in complete tandem.

I heard scraping, and I heard Lydia say something about her floors, and then Liam growled at her. I got angry though. I knew he didn't mean it but Lydia was like a good friend to me, and my eyes flashed. I couldn't hold it in, and I low screech came out of my mouth, and I stood in front of her.

Everyone held their ears, and when I stopped they all glanced up. "We need to get him to the boathouse, now!" Scott said, breaking the short silence, and the three of us, Scott, Kira, and I, got him up, and pulled him out the door. I heard Malia call Scott's name, before we shut the door and walked out.

We got to the boat shed and Liam was freaking out and growling. Scott put him on the post of the boathouse, and started chaining him, while Kira and I held him down. Before Scott could chain him all the way, Liam's hand shot up about to rip open my face, but Scott caught it. "I got it. Get his hands." Scot orders, as me and Kira grab his arms, but then he breaks free, and jumped on top of Scott. I was about to _try_ to stun him, but then Kira hit him over the back of his head with a paddle, knocking him out cold.

"Liam?" I asked, racing beside him. "Oh god, I didn't kill him did I?" Kira asked, racing to his other side, and Scott raced beside me. I shook my head. "He's just out cold." I spoke calmly, gripping my necklace. "I hope Stiles is having better luck." Kira said, panting softly.

Scott, Kira, and I pulled him back over to the beam of the boathouse, and chained him up, properly. I sighed, grabbing his hand, while he slept peacefully. "He looks young." Kira stated. "He is." Scott stated. "He's fifteen." I muttered, glancing the the ground. "What are we gonna do with him?" she asked. I glanced up, and Scott looked to Kira then me. "We're gonna help him." Scott said. "What if he doesn't want our help?" Kira asked, looking over to Scott.

"He will." Scott stated, and I sighed. "You really like him, don't you?" Scott asked, glancing up to me. "Yeah. I didn't want this night ending up with him losing his trust to me." I sighed, holding his hand a bit tighter than before. "He didn't. He was just scared." Scott tried to make me feel better. "But he thinks I tricked him into getting him here. And don't say that he doesn't, because then you'd be lying." I muttered in a raspy voice, looking up to him.

"Anna, he won't lose his trust for you. I promise." Scott gave me a small smile, before him and Kira glanced to each other. Scott and Kira talked off and on, while I sat there with my legs curled to my chin, and one arm wrapped around my legs, the other still holding Liam's, hand I toned everyone out.

I saw Scott and Kira stand up, and walk to the edge of the dock, and after a few moments, a slow song was put on, and they started slow dancing and kissing. After a minute or two, a growl came from beside me. I looked up, and saw Liam waking up. I let go of his hand, and got up, backing away a step.

"That wasn't me." Scott said, before Liam raised his head over to me. His beautiful baby blue eyes were no longer that. Now they were a bright amber. He then glanced over to Scott. "Are those chains gonna hold him?" Kira asked. "Uh, yeah, I think. He can't be that strong." Scott said, unsure. Liam then, got up, and broke the chains, roaring at Scott.

I yelped softly, and Liam looked over to me. "Liam!" Scott grabbed his attention, and then Liam roared again, and ran to the window, breaking through it, and started running. The three of us ran to the window, and watched Liam run off. "I've gotta go after him." Scott said, about to run out the door. "I'll come too." I said. "No, stay here." Scott ordered. "You're not in control of me." I snapped back. "Please." Scott said.

"You hurt him, I'll hurt you." I muttered out aggressively. He nodded, before taking off running after Liam. "He'll be back, Anna. Liam'll be okay." she soothed, before I slid down the wall beside the window. "I'm going to do something, whatever happens to me while I do it, do not let me move from here. If I try to hurt you, bring me back or knock me out, alright?" I said, and without giving her a chance to answer, my mind cleared, and I zoned out.

My vision was searching for Scott, but whatever I was, was confused by all the noises, until it darted through the forest, and Scott ran past it. My vision followed him, and then he skidded to a stop, looking around. And then a roar came from behind, and I tried to call out Liam's name, but I failed, as Liam tackled Scott. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't. They rolled down the hill, and Liam began trying to punch Scott, who was blocking them.

Liam grabbed Scott and pushed him against a tree, trying to take a bite out of him. "Liam! Wait, stop!" Scott called. "What did you do to me?!" Liam yelled, getting into his face. "Liam!" Scott said. "This is your fault!" Liam yelled, "this is all your fault! It's all your fault!" Liam screamed into Scott's face. Liam raised up his claws about to claw Scott, I wanted to call him to stop, but I couldn't.

And then, a whoosh flew my me, and a bright light exploded from whatever hit the tree. Liam cried out, covering his eyes, and ran off. Scott watched Liam run off, before looking up to a older guy with a crossbow. Scott looked almost surprised by him being there. The man lowered the crossbow, and started walking toward Scott, switching his crossbow to his other hand.

"How did you know?" Scott asked, before the man offered Scott a hand, which he took. "I got your text." the man spoke, nodding slightly to Scott. Scott had this shocked, but thankful look on his face, and they both exchanged small smiled to each other. Scott then explained what happened to Liam, and how he won't listen to reason.

"There is a clearing just north of here. All you have to do is corral him there, and the rest is taken care of." the man said. "What are you gonna do?" Scott asked, quirking a small brow to the man. "He's your beta, Scott. The better question is what are you gonna do?" the man asked.

"He won't listen to me." Scott stated with a sigh. "He will if you start to use your own words." the man spoke, before a loud cry came from not to far. Liam! The man quickly gave Scott a button, and said to go, and Scott and my vision flew to where Liam was pinned my four pins in the ground. It sending off these beeping sounds, and flashing a blue color.

Liam was on the ground, holding his head, yelling in pain. Scott pressed the button that man gave him, and the things turned off. Scott began walking closer to Liam, who was scared out of his mind. I could tell.

Liam looked up to Scott, a terrified look on his face, and he sobbed out, "What is happening to me?"

"Same thing that happened to me." Scott said, bluntly. He sighed, and bent down to Liam's level. "They can't know about this. My mom, my step-dad." Liam spoke with tears in his throat. "I can't do this to them again." he spoke again. "What do you mean, again?" Scott asked calmly. "I got kicked out of school." Liam paused, holding back a cry. "And I deserved it," he began, "but the way they looked at me. When they saw what I did to that car." he spoke this time, letting out a sob.

"Liam, it's okay." Scott tried to sooth him. "They can't see me like this." Liam cried. "Like..." he sobbed out at a loss of words. "Like a monster?" Scott asked, softly. Liam held in a cry, and nodded ever so slightly. Scott then stood up.

"You're not a monster. You are a werewolf." Scott said, and Liam looked up to him. Scott changed his eyes and said, "Like me."

Liam sat up further onto his knees, and just looked at Scott. And then, I flashed back to my own peripheral vision, panting. I looked around, I was still in the boat shed, but Kira wasn't in here anymore. And I was no longer beside the window. I glanced down, and saw the chains wrapped around me. I tried to move, but no luck.

 _"Damnit, Kira."_

 **As I promised! :)**

 **So, Anna's learning more about her Supernatural side! That's good right?**

 **Liam might not trust her again, or at least be reluctant to.**

 **You think you'd forgive her in that situation?**

 **Anyways...**

 **I will post Friday, if I don't all of you can smack me silly with a wrench, okay?**

 **:p**

 **I love you guys!**

 **You think maybe you could drop a review, and click that follow and favorite button?**

 **Okay..**

 **Yeah.**

 **Baiii!**

 **-Erin**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I've been sitting here for five minutes.. And I was bored out of my freaking mind! I leant my head against the wood of the pole, until I heard voices coming toward the boathouse. I recognized Scott and Liam's voice, and I literally cheered in relief.

"Scott, Liam, get me out of this!" I called out to then, and they were in the building in a matter of seconds. "What the hell?" Liam asked, walking over with Scott, and they both bent down, and Scott unchained me. "Where's Kira?" Scott asked. I shrugged.

"Scott, whatever I am, it followed you. It basically took me with you, but my body stayed here, but it and my mind like followed you. It's happened a lot lately. I told Kira incase it happened, to make sure I didn't leave and didn't hurt her, and I'm guessing, this is the only solution she had." I explained.

Scott cocked a brow, and the shook his head. "Okay." before he motioned for Liam to follow him. Scott showed him the window. "I did this?" Liam asked looking at the broken glass window. "You don't remember?" Scott asked, and Liam shook his head. "I only remember up until Mason got here, then when I was on the ground." he explained. Scott nodded. "You know we have to chain you back up, right? Just to be sure." Liam muttered, "Yeah." before walking over, and sitting down on the beam. Scott and I tied him back up, and then Scott left to go check on Kira.

I just sat down beside him, and stayed silent. "Why aren't you going up to the party?" Liam asked, looking over to me. "I don't really like parties that much." I glanced over, before curling my legs under my chin. Liam just scoffed, looking away. "Liam, I really did want to do something with you, I just..." I began, "Yeah, you had to earn their trust. I get it." he snapped back. "It's not that." I muttered.

"What is it then?" he snapped at me. I sighed, and slipped off my necklace, laying it in the palm of my hand. "It was my fifth birthday, and my dad gave this to me. He said to me, "Have control. Find an anchor, because I was one of the rings of eternity. I was five when my dad was killed, and the next day my mom killed herself. I've been in foster care for ten years. I've been in over two dozen homes in those years. They've hated me, or I've run away." I explained, softly before continuing.

"I've never had many friends, and when I do have them, I always have to leave them. I haven't had any friends in four years. Hell, I've never even had a crush till I moved here." I sighed. "See, I don't know how the friend thing works, and you needed help. They wanted my help. I did this for you. Not me. Isn't it obvious, you idiot? It's you." I stated, before getting up, and walking out the door putting my necklace back on.

I jogged up to the lake house, and slid down beside Stiles jeep. I buried my head in my hands, and let out a sigh. Pulling my knees under my chin, I wrapped my arms around my legs, and buried my face in between my knees.

I just wanted to go home.

I heard someone slip down beside me, and I looked up to see Mason. "Hey, you alright?" he asked, his eyes not leaving me. "Yeah, I just told someone something I've never told anyone." I muttered, putting my chin on my knees again.

"Oh. Well, why aren't you in the party?" he asked softly. "Not really my thing." I stated, softly. "Gotcha." he said.

"Why aren't you in there?" I asked, my eyes not leaving the concrete in front of me. "I was looking for Liam. He said he'd be here. Said he was with you." I heard the suspicion in his voice. "Yeah, he did. I haven't seen him since he got here." I lied, wrapping my arms tighter. "Oh." was all he said back.

We sat in silence, until Mason told me he was gonna go back to the party, I just nodded. And then Kira came out. "You need a ride back home?" she asked. "Yes, please." I stood up, and followed her over to her car and got in.

Kira drove me home. It was almost silent in the car, besides the music playing between us. When Kira pulled into my driveway, I quickly thanked her and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"I wanted to tell you something." she said, adjusting her seat to look over to me. "Boys can be stupid. They'll be oblivious. Don't give up on him, alright? Promise me." she demanded. I gently shook my head.

"I don't make promises anymore. Let me out." I demanded, getting angry. She nodded and unlocked the door, and I jumped out, and ran into my house, up the stairs, and into my room. I stood in the middle of my room, and cried. I don't know what about, but I did.

I cried about my parents. I cried about admitting my biggest secret to the one person I've trusted in a long time, and he ended up hating me for tricking him. Falling into a pit of my emotions caused whatever I was to feel hot then cold. Everything I touched either froze, or nearly burnt.

Find an Anchor.

I could practically hear my dad say. "Find and Anchor." I whispered to myself, and grabbed my necklace. My eyes closed. I felt the metal of my necklace freezing then heating up. "C'mon. Find an Anchor, Anna." I whispered harshly to myself.

Everything I thought of didn't work. Then Liam came to mind. I sighed, feeling my supernatural side calm down at the thought of those baby blue eyes. His soft voice. Everything about him. I felt whatever I was wanting to leave my vision, but I was trying to keep in control. It won, though.

It flew super fast, dodging through the trees all the way to Lydia's lake house, then to the boat house..

"Scott, I've really messed up." Liam said as soon as my vision got through the door of the small building. I saw Liam still chained to a beam, and Scott was knelt in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, softly. "I was mad at Anna for tricking me into coming with her. I was just mad at her even after I change back. Scott, I really like her. And I was mad at her for tricking me. But then, she told me something really personal to her. Told me many things about her life, actually. And I've ruined my chance." Liam sighed, looking down to the floor.

"You haven't messed it up, Liam. That girl, she really likes you. Only reason she helped us was because she knew you'd get hurt. She rather have you unharmed and hating her than liking her and hurt." Scott stated softly. Liam just nodded.

"In the morning, we are going to drive you home, and you are going to talk to her. You understand?" Scott asked. Once again, Liam nodded. "Good." Scott said, standing up. "Get some sleep. I'll come unchain you in the morning."

Liam watched Scott leave before throwing his head against the pole. "Anna, I know you can't hear this, but I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Then it zoomed back and I saw myself sitting there, on my bed with foggy brown eyes. Whatever I was went into the closet, and hovered beside a shirt. It was dark, and then a light came out of nowhere, and I saw it was a t-shirt.

Then my vision flashed back. I panted, clutching my necklace. I got up, and walked over to my closet, and searched for a really worn t-shirt, when I found it laid it onto my bed, and turned it inside out. There were letters in a large plastic bag, that was taped to the fabric. I pulled out the letters and scanned over the headings.

'On your 18th birthday'

'On your wedding'

'To Him'

'Explanation.'

I grabbed the 'Explanation' one, and quickly tore it open.

'Azar,

if you are reading this, then that means that it's finally hit you. Your supernatural side. It's started phase one. Each phase, that side of you will get stronger, and stronger. You have to be able to control it.

Find an Anchor. Someone or something who keeps you sane. Who you trust.

Our kind is very rare, Azar. Not many of us left, in fact, I think there are only about ten of us worldwide. Hunters for centuries have hunted us. Made sure we didn't hurt anyone.

It's true. You can hurt someone, but you can keep it in check.

Azar Kearney. You know what your name means?

Fire Warrior.

Azar, you are a phoenix. But not just any type of phoenix. You're a hybrid. 

There are two kinds of Phoenix. Fire and Winter. Winter Phoenix's are very, very rare. Your father was a Fire Phoenix, and I am a Winter. You have no idea what you can do.

You've clearly figured out that your mood effects which type of Phoenix takes over. We are very emotional creatures. Every little thing can make us snap. It can make us fall apart.

If you haven't figured this out, when the Phoenix side of you senses something or wants to show you something, it will fly away with your vision whether you like it or not. To control this, you need to fight it when you get that feeling.

The last phase you'll have to go through is when it will be complete. When your vision flies with the Phoenix, you become the phoenix. You can become a physical appearance to who ever you want. Your vision can hide itself if it feels threatened, but if you feel safe, it will show don't try to rush it. It will come on it's own.

That's all I can tell you. I don't have much time.

I love you, Azar. This will be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. We will be watching over you.

Remember to find an Anchor.

I love you.

Mom.'

I started crying, setting down the letter, and sobbed into my hands. After a moment, I felt cold, so I untied my jacket from around my waist, and slid it on. Clutching my necklace tightly, I set the letter down, and leaned back onto my bed.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to break down. I never felt this hopeless. I was laying on my bed, then reality hit me hard. I shot up, and then gathered the letters, placing the unopened letters back into the plastic bag, and hid it underneath my pillow, before grabbing the explanation letter, and walked over to my chair.

Time to find out what I really am.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I've looked through everything. I've actually learned a bit about Phoenix mythology. I heard a knock at the downstairs door - who the hell was here at 2- oh... it's almost 1pm. I've been up all night. Damn. I yelled down a, "Give me a moment!"

I scrambled to get dressed in some new clothes. I slid on a skull crop top, and a pair of black highwaisted jeans. Sliding on my shoes, while combing my short hair, and then I quickly brushed my teeth, and spit into the sink, before wiping away the dry running makeup.

And then I was back to my usual, ugly self.

I closed my laptop, and slid the letter underneath it, and then opened my bedroom door. Quickly, I jogged down the stairs, and opened the door, meeting the face of Liam.

I froze.

"Anna, I came to say that I was sorry." he apologized, glancing up to me, then back down.

I sighed, leaning against the door. "Liam, you don't need to be sorry. I shouldn't have tricked you, so how about we just forget everything between us, alright? The friendship, our supernaturalness, what I told you. Just forget it, okay? Hell, I only got a few more weeks until the Waters' get tired of me and call my social worker, and then it's sayonara to Beacon Hills, so I might aswell just fu-" I was cut of by Liam grabbing my cheeks and kissing me softly.

He pulled away, and I felt a massive blush run to my cheeks. "What was that for?" I whispered, quietly. "I thought about what you said, yesterday. All last night while I was chained up to that pole, I thought of you." he stated, softly. I just nodded, opening the door for him to come in.

"Can I show you something?" I asked, as he walked into the house. He nodded softly, before I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, and into my bedroom.

I turned around to see him gaping. "Damn, this bedroom is huge." he muttered, causing me to let out a soft chuckle. I walked over to my laptop, and pulled out the explanation letter, and handed it to him. He cautiously took it and looked up to me.

"I found it in one of my mom's old shirts. Thing is I've worn that shirt before, and these were never there. It's like my supernatural side triggered it, or something. I want you to read it, it tells you what I am." I said, softly. He nodded gently, before unfolding the letter, and quickly reading it.

I sat down beside him, and pulled my knees to my chest, while I leaned against the window. "So you're a phoenix? As in the fire bird?" he said, looking over to me. "Not exactly. It says in there that I'm a hybrid, or something. I'm half-fire phoenix, and half-winter phoenix." I say, wrapping my arms tighter around myself.

"You remember when you got bit, and I burned you?" I asked, glancing up to him. He gently rubbed his arm, then looked up to me. "You were scared?" he asked, looking over to me. "Actually, I was terrified." I sighed, placing my chin on my knees.

"And that screech, was you too?" he asked. I nodded, "I still don't know what that was. I guess it was the phoenix's instinct of something. I had absolutely no control over that." I muttered.

He let out a small laugh, causing me to look up to him. "What?" I asked with a soft laugh in my voice. He pointed to my necklace, which I glanced down to, and saw my hand wrapped around it. I blushed, softly. I really hope he didn't notice.

"You always do that when you're nervous, scared, or angry." he chuckled softly, looking back down. "Liam, what I said at the boathouse, I-" I began, but then ringing cut me off.

"So sorry." Liam said, scrambling out his phone, and answering it.

"Hey mom."

"I'm at Anna's."

"The girl next door."

"No, please don't do that."

"Mom."

"Fine. I'll ask."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes. Bye."

I played with my necklace, softly, before he glanced over to me, and sighed. "My mom wants to know if you want to come over for dinner?" he asked, staring at my carpet.

I just shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Liam glanced over to me with a surprised look on his face. "You actually want to meet my family?" he asked, which I nodded, softly. "You sure?" he asked again. I just nodded, before swinging my legs onto the floor.

"Okay, c'mon." he stood up and offered me a hand. "You're cold again." he sighed, before we walked out my bedroom door. "The winter phoenix. I'm calm, so it's made the fire dormant, and take over. In the letter, my mom said that over time, I could learn to control it, but not instantly." I explained softly, before he opened the front door, and we walked out, and over to his house.

He opened up the door to his house, and called to his mom, that he was home. Liam's mom walked over to us with a huge smile on her face. "I'm Brenda. You must be Anna, right?" she quired, with this joyful tone in her voice. I nodded quickly.

She chatted us up, before Liam spoke up, "Hey mom, can I give Anna the tour?" She nodded, before asking if I was a vegetarian, and I said no, and she said something quickly, before walking back into the kitchen.

Liam gave the the tour, before showing me to his room. It was your normal teenage boy room. A queen size bed, a caged closet, a flat screen TV, and Xbox 360, and a ton of video games stacked beside it.

I saw CoD: Black Ops II, and immediately grabbed it.

"You play?" he asked, stepping closer to me. "Hell yeah I play. At one of my old foster homes, that I actually liked, my foster brother and I played this all the time. I always beat him at it." I smirked, glancing up to him.

"Oh you're on." he shot me a smile, grabbing the case, and turning on the Xbox and TV, putting in the disk. He handed me a controller, and we both sat down, and began the game.

It had been an hour, and the score was 7 to 3. I was kicking his ass at this. I decided to let him win this time.

"Finally, I beat you." he groaned, setting down his controller onto the carpet. "Yeah, finally." I grinned, setting mine down to. We both leaned back against his bed, and sighed.

"Thank you." I whispered, almost silently. "For what?" he asked, glancing over to me.

I just stared up at the ceiling. "For being my friend. I don't know how long it's been since I've felt this human."

I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. "I couldn't agree more."

"Liam! Anna! Dinner!" I heard Liam's mom call from down stairs. He stood up, and offered me a hand. I took it gently, and he pulled me up. I glanced up to his bright blue eyes, and then I felt a huge blush across my face, and I let go of his hand and motioned for us to go.

We walked down the stairs, and ate dinner.

I hope I didn't embarrass myself. Especially around him. Or his parents.

 **Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week! I was super busy trying to catch up with studying, because the teachers I have have been riding our asses for final classes! Why is 7th Grade so hard!?**

 **Anyways, today in my 2nd Block (English), we had a project due, and that is one of the two classes I have with my crush, who I can not talk to without freaking out. So we had to convince the people in the class individually to read a book we read, so of course I sat by one of my my really good friends, and did it. Then he (my crush) sat in front of her.**

 **She starts laughing at me, while I trying to 'convince' this person to read my book, and I went blank. I forgot everything about the book, the characters, I even forgot my name for like a split second. And that's all while he started talking. He has this higher pitch, but at the same time lower pitched voice, and you can distinctly pick it out of a crowd, and I was freaking out.**

 **So, my right leg always wraps around a desk leg, and his foot hit mind and I went blank, and I quickly undid my leg, and turned completely around, and wanted to cry.**

 **Like what the fudge?**

 **I get embarrassed super easy. I'll tell you something. I'm not exactly the prettiest or skinniest girl. I weigh over 200 pounds, and I'm 13! I've been trying to lose it, but yeah.**

 **I'm self conscious.**

 **But is that bad that I completely lost my mind when he spoke?**

 **And to top that off, one of my BEST friends, J (which is what I'm gonna call her because she will kill me), got asked out by my crush's best friend. She said no, but they are so cute together! They are like the Glenn and Maggie of the school, just Gender swapped. My crush's best friend is your average white boy, and J is Asian, (Japanese). [I know Glenny is Korean! Shhh!]**

 **So yeah. I'm gonna shut up now.**

 **I love you guys! If you actually read this, congrats!**

 **Anyways! If like this chapter, PUNCH that favorite and follow button in the FACE, and maybe drop a review(that would be awesome), LIKE A BOSS! And I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **-Erin**

 **(how's 'bout a round of applause for JSE? No, okay. :p)**

 _ **I hope to god that J won't find this. She will kill me. Literally. D:**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Monday. Yay. Can we please go back in time to Friday? I wasn't ready.

It was five-thirty in the morning, which meant that I'd slept in. I mean, I was up late last night at Stiles' house. Lydia had cracked open a deadpool with a cipher key. Or more like a name.

 _Allison._

Stiles had told me that Allison was Lydia's best friend, and Scott's ex-girlfriend. She was kinda like everybody's best friend. I wish I could've met her.

I wasn't on the list, but I could be on one of the others. The other night, a girl names Carrie Hudson was killed. She was a werewolf. So was another guy named Demarco, who brought a keg to Lydia's party on Friday.

Slowly, I got up out of my bed, and went over to my closet. I grabbed a pair of black jeans, and a a blue crop top. I quickly stripped down, putting on some clean undergarments, and then my clothes.

I slipped on my converse, and then grabbed a beanie from my computer table. I brushed my hair quickly, then slid it on. I then went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. By the time I was done, it was about six.

 _Damn, I sure took my time._

Quickly, I walked into my bedroom, and grabbed my backpack, and sliding it on. I also made my bed, and threw open my curtains, before walking down stairs, to be met with Iris sitting down at the table, drinking coffee and doing something on her phone. I heard rummaging in the kitchen, so I assumed that is were David was.

"Oh, hey sweetie." I heard Iris say, glancing up to me. "You ready for school?" I just simply nodded. Pulling out a chair, and sitting down. David then came in with a huge stack of pancakes, then walking back into the kitchen, and coming back with a tub of butter and syrup.

"Dig in." he spoke, taking a fork and taking three. Iris took three as well, leaving three left. So, I just decided that I'd take the last ones. I put some butter on the top, and then basically drenched it in syrup.

Within minutes, the food was gone, and Iris and David were barely done with their first one. "You must've been hungry, Anna." David said, giving me a quick chuckle. "Sorry." I said in a calm voice, wiping my mouth off with a napkin from the stack in the middle of the table.

"That's fine, sweetie." Iris smiled, taking a bite of her food. And just as soon as that happened, a loud obnoxious honk blasted through my ears. I clutched them, and let out a groan. "Dammit Stiles." I muttered to myself.

Iris and David laughed, before something was placed in front of me. It was a box. "What's this?" I asked, slowly taking it. "Open it." Iris smiled, softly. Glancing up to them, I cocked a brow, then looked back down, taking off the lid.

 _Holy shit._

"Are you serious?" I asked, pulling out the OnePlus One phone. "Guys, I can't take this." I said, placing it back into the box, pushing it toward David. He just pushed it back to me. "Yes, you can. You may not be our daughter, but we'll treat you like one. It has both our numbers in it, in case you need to call us." David says, before taking another bite of his food.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cheered, standing up, quickly hugging the both of them, then grabbing my bag, and slinging it over my shoulders and running out the door, yelling, "Bye guys!" I heard them call it back.

I jogged over to Stiles jeep, and noticed Scott was in the front seat, so I opened the back, and jumped in. "Hey guys." I said, softly.

"Anna, you mind if we stop by the station to talk to my dad?" Stiles asked, I shook my head more. "Anything the stay out of hell longer." I said, leaning back, and buckling my seatbelt. I heard the boys laugh slightly, before Stiles started the jeep, and pulled out.

We sat in silence, before, surprisingly I broke it. "So the Waters' gave me a phone this morning." I stated blankly, holding it in my hand, staring at absolutely nothing. I felt some grab it out of my hand, causing me to look up.

I saw Scott go into my contacts, and add his and Stiles, then he handed it back to me. I let out a light laugh, "What if I didn't want your numbers?"

Scott turned and glanced to me, "You're in our pack. You'll just have to deal with it."

He then turned back around, and turned on the music of the radio. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"So, the Walcott's were the first." Stiles began explaining to his father. "At least the first we know about. Four murders. Sean, his brother, and their parents. They were killed by a professional assassin called 'the Mute'." He continued. "Weapon of choice, A military Tomahawk. But then, the Mute was killed by Peter Hale after trying to blow up Derek with a Claymore Mine." he paused for a moment.

"The next was Demarco. He delivered a keg to the party at Lydia's lake house, and was decapitated outside his car." Stiles explained.

I felt that I should add in. "And then 23-year-old Carrie Hudson." I sighed. "It's a dead pool." I stated blankly. Wait, how the hell did I know that?

"A hit-list of supernatural creatures. This is only part of it. The rest still has to be decoded." Scott finished for me, handing the sheriff the cracked code.

"Who found this list?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Lydia." I stated blandly.

"How?"

"She wrote it. Actually, they transcribed it." Stiles told him. "Without realizing it."

"Banshee?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Banshee." Stiles confirmed.

"Beautiful." Mr. Stilinski muttered. "All right, what are these numbers next to the names?"

"We're getting to that." Stiles explained. "First, you need to know that the code was broken with a cipher key." he continued.

"Wait, you mean a key word?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Actually a name." Stiles stated.

"Allison." Scott whispered, leaning on the desk with his hands. I gently placed my hand on his, giving him a reassuring smile which he returned, before he pulled away.

I sighed. "Her name broke a third of the list." I stated.

"We think there are two other cipher keys." Scott stated, as I subconsciously raised my hand to my necklace, taking it into my hand, clutching it tightly.

"Which will help give us the rest of the names." Mr. Stilinski stated. "Okay, so how do we get the cipher keys?"

I glanced down, before I felt a bit dizzy. My body felt like it was burning on the inside. I ignored it as best I could. "The same way we got the code." Stiles said. "Lydia."

"She's been at the lake house all weekend trying to find the other two key words." Scott said, glancing at me quickly, then back the the sheriff.

The sheriff picked up some pictures, and asked, "You didn't know about Demarco or Carrie, right?"

"What about these other two names on the list? Kayleen Bettcher and Elias Town? They werewolves too? Mr. Stilinski asked.

"I don't know, but Deaton said that the Nemeton would draw supernatural creatures here." Scott stated.

"Here, being Beacon Hills, or Beacon County? The population of Beacon Hills is just under 30,000." The sheriff stated, but was cut off by Stiles.

"And dropping."

"But if we're talking Beacon County, then we're looking closer to 500,000." the sheriff continued, after giving Stiles a 'really-smartass' look. "Look, how many werewolves, banshee's, kitsune's, whatever the hell else out there are we talking about? What if the next cipher key doesn't give 12 names, but a hundred?

"We don't think that there is that many." Stiles said.

"It's because of the numbers." I stated, as Scott pointed to them. I was still feeling like I was roasting on the inside. "We think that once we decode the names, the numbers will add up to a 117." Scott stated.

"A hundred and seventeen, what?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Million." Scott said, before Stiles started marking 'K's beside the supernatural's that were dead, and 'M's beside the ones alive.

Once he finished, Stiles stated, "A 117 million dollars, dad. Stolen from the Hale vault. And is being used by someone to finance all these murders."

"Someone who wants every supernatural in Beacon Hills dead." Scott sighed.

"So this list gets out to professional assassins, get that list-" Mr. Stilinski started. "And cipher key." Stiles interuppted.

"And then they go after the names on the list. And they happen to be killers with no mouths, tomahawks, thermo-cut wires that can take your head off." he continued.

I noticed something in the pictures. "Carrie was also stabbed," I said, moving a picture out of the way revaling the picture of her death wound. "What's that mark?" Stiles asked, bending down beside me pointing to it. It had an pentagon around the stab wound.

"We're not sure yet, we're waiting on the ME's report. But what I wanna know, it how did the assassin know that Demarco was going to be at the lakehouse?"

"Everyone knows that he delivers kegs to teenagers for a little extra cash." Scott stated.

Mr. Stilinski just nodded. "So, whoever ordered that keg, killed Demarco."

"Someone at the party." Stiles stated.

"A student." Scott and I said in unison.

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry this chapter is short! But it is FINALLY FRIDAY! YAY! I don't have to deal with annoying teachers or students for two days!**

 **OH, I almost got in trouble today at school. But I didn't or else I'd be staring at a wall instead of writing this right now. :p**

 **Anyways, THANK you guys for reading this chapter! If you liked it PUNCH that favorite and follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And maybe drop a review? So, thank you guys, and I will see all you beautiful people, in the NEXT CHAPTER! Love you guys! Bai Bai!**

 **(^^ credit to JackSepticEye and Markiplier)**

 **-Erin**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jumping out of the back seat of Stiles' jeep, I slung my back across my other shoulder. Scott got out, glancing behind him, and motioning for me to come on.

I looked down, before stepping forward. Stiles then walked around to us, and just blandly said, "Have you figured out what you are yet?"

I nodded.

"Seriously?" Scott asked, after shooting Stiles a 'really' look.

"Phoenix." I stated.

Stiles' face went surprised. "The fire bird?" he asked with a slight laugh in his voice. "What's a Phoenix?" Scott asked Stiles. "It's greek mythology. There can only be one phoenix, which is a male, at a time. When it dies, it builds a nest, and lights itself on fire, and when everything's burnt, a new one rises from its ashes." Stiles explained to Scott, before turning to me. "You can't be a Phoenix."

I just scoffed. "Stiles, you need to do more research. There is also a Winter Phoenix, Irish Mythology, it can only be a girl, and instead of burning its self, it turns into ice, and when the ice melts it is reborn. My mother was a Winter Phoenix, and my father was a Fire Phoenix. So, get your fucking facts straight." I spat, before walking around, but a hand grabbed my arm, then let go, holding it. I saw Scott grunt in pain.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, before jogging off. I ran inside, an went into a random room, which happened to be the workout room. Nobody was in it, so I slid my bag off, and sat down on something. I didn't care what.

Sighing, I looked up to the ceiling. "Mom.. Help me.." I whispered, before sobbing into my hands. "I don't know what to do." I cried into my palms.

I must've been crying hard, because I didn't even hear the door open. "Yeah, Mas-, Anna, you alright?" I heard the one and only Liam Dunbar's voice. I sniffed, and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Yeah, Li. I'm fine." I said, with my voice cracking. An arm wrapped around my shoulder to comfort me, and I, for some reason, accepted. I turned around and hugged him tightly. Liam shivered on my touch, I noticed and pulled away.

"Anna, your freezing." he stated, taking my hand. "Sorry." I whispered, before glancing up to Mason. "Oh, hey, Mason." I changed the subject. "Hi." he said with a small chuckle in his voice.

I cleared my throat, "I should go." Liam told me to stay. "Why? You guys came in here to do... whatever."

"Because.. Anna, just stay." he spoke softly. "Nah, I'd rather not be in here when a bunch of sweaty guys come in." I almost whispered, taking his warm arm from around me. Grabbing my bag as I walked to the door. "Seeya later, Li. Bye Mason." I spoke just loud enough for them to hear me.

And I walked out.

"Hey Anna!" I heard a voice call out, making me turn around. I saw Scott and this other, gruffy looking guy beside him. "Um.. Hey Scott." I softly said, glancing down to my red converse.

"I'd like you to meet Derek Hale. Derek this is Azar Kearney, but we call her Anna." Scott introduced us. Derek thought for a second, then held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah." I hesitated for a second, before placing my hand in his. He gently shook it, before asking, "So you're the Phoenix."

I glanced to Scott, as if asking him something. Anything. "He's a werewolf." Scott clarified. I gently nodded. "Any idea where Liam is?" Scott asked, glancing around.

I shrugged. "He was in the workout room about thirty minutes ago. Why?" I asked, glancing up to Scott.

"Liam's my first beta. As you probably know, he has anger issues. Derek wants to meet him." Scott told me. I nodded.

"I'm coming too. I need to ask him something, anyways." I muttered before Scott said, "Alright." and slung his arm around my neck and we headed off to see where Liam was.

Scott kept me back while he held Liam's lacrosse stick, and Derek lured Liam with Scott's old one. Derek scrapped it along the ground, which got Liam's attention.

Derek rounded the corner to be met with Liam. His muscles tensed, and he stepped forward. "This yours?" Derek asked, nonchalantly.

Then in a split second Derek snapped the stick in half, causing Liam to flinch. Derek then tossed the two pieces toward Liam.

I don't know why, but I felt sudden anger. My throat became dry, and my skin felt on fire. Scott felt the heat and glanced to me, wide eyed.

Then a slam against the lockers brought Scott back to reality, and he stood up. I still felt on fire, but I stood up too. Liam was pinned against the lockers by Derek fighting the other werewolves hold.

"Liam." Scott said, before stepping out with me right behind him. Liam's amber eyes landed to mine, and I felt the anger wash away. The heat vanished. Scott glanced back to me, probably feeling the lack of heat.

He smirked softly, before turning around to Derek and Liam. "You're right. He is angry." Derek spoke before dropping him. Liam sighed, before Scott said, "This one's yours." and tossed Liam's stick to him.

Liam glanced back to Derek, then back to me. And then that annoying bell rang. "Get to class, you two." Scott said, patting me on the arm. Liam glared at Derek, who just cocked a brow.

Liam turned around and walked to his locker, putting it in his lacrosse bag, and throwing over a shirt, then grabbing my hand and walking out.

It was nearing the end of the day, and Liam stormed out of the class room. "Liam?" I called out as both Mason and I followed him.

We got outside, and Liam called out, "Brett!" And this guy walked out of the bus. You could tell he was highly set in popularity ranks by the way he walked. "And here we go." Mason sighed.

Liam walked up to face Brett, but I placed a soft hand onto Liam's shoulder, he glanced behind me, then back to Brett. "I just wanted to say," Liam began, I saw his arm tighten, and him digging his claws into his palm.

"Have a good game." Then they all started laughing. "That's cute, Liam. Is that what they told you to say in Anger Management? Say _I'm sorry_ and everything is fine?" Brett spoke. I felt anger, I tried keeping my cool, retaining my calm but it got harder and harder.

"You demolished coaches car." Brett spoke again with his annoying voice. I could feel myself get angrier by the moment. "I paid for it." Liam spoke in an angrier voice. "Yeah, you're gonna pay for it." Brett said, I felt the need to punch his pretty little face, but I restrained myself.

It wasn't my anger. It was Liam's.

"We're gonna break you in half out there. And it is gonna be all your fault." Brett said. I heard blood hit the ground, and I glanced down. "Liam, come on. Let's go." I tried to push him, but he wouldn't move, the Scott and Stiles came over.

"Listen to your girlfriend Liam. Leave." he spoke again. I turned around, shooting him a glare. "What's a pretty girl like you being with a prick like him?" he asked.

I scoffed, "Look in the fucking mirror." I turned around about to walk away. "Run off to your pathetic boyfriend, little girl. You'll come back me. They always do."

That was it. I flung around and socked him straight in the jaw, he landed on the ground and spat out blood onto the ground. I was about to kick him, but a pair of arms caught me. Somehow I knew it was Scott.

"Scott, let me go!" I yelled, my anger boiling threw my veins. I heard Scott hiss, I knew I was beginning to burn him. I stopped, and he let me go.

And for a split moment, I lost control. I was about to kick him in the stomach, but a different pair of arms landed around my waist this time. It was Stiles. "He's not worth it, Anna." he whispered in my ear.

"Say something else about Liam, my friends or me, one more time, I swear to almighty hell, I will personally cut off your balls, and shove them down your throat."

 **Hey guys. Sorry about the lack of updates, its just been hectic around here, and I've barely had time to write anything. But I promise I'll get back on schedule soon, cause SCHOOL IS OFFICIALLY OVER! :) I'll been writing more, possibly twice a week, if I can. :)**

 **I've been on a diet, and I've been losing weight, which I am so proud of myself for! :D**

 **Anyways to the story..**

 **Why is Anna acting like that?**

 **Is it the phoenix?**

 **Or something else?**

 **Anyways I love you guys so much! Thank you for being patient. I know this isn't the best chapter in the world but It's all I've got.**

 **And by the way, the Winter Phoenix stuff, I don't really know if that is a thing, I kinda took the regular Phoenix stuff and changed it into ice, so yeah.. :/**

 **Okay I love you! Bai Bai!**

 **\- ERIN**

 **Okay. If you like this chapter, hit that favorite and follow button, and drop a review if you could? (It'd mean a lot.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After what happened with Brett, I still felt beyond angry. Scott and Stiles pulled Liam and me into the boys locker room. I slowly was calming down, but the boys were holding Liam underneath the showerhead.

I walked up to them, placing my hand on Liam's chest hoping it would calm him down. He glanced up into my eyes, before Stiles asked if he was calm. That turned out to be a no. He roared, causing me to flinch back.

I leant against the far shower wall, and right then he calmed down. "Okay! Okay!" Liam panted out, as he stopped fighting the juniors. Stiles turned off the shower, and Liam slid down the wall.

"The car you smashed, I thought you said it was your teachers." Scott stated, glancing to Liam, while I just kinda stood there awkwardly. "He was also my coach. He benched me for the entire season." Liam said glancing up to Scott.

Scott then asked what Liam did. "I got a couple red cards." Liam looked down to the floor. "Just a couple?" Stiles asked, sarcastically. I felt anger fly through me, and I glared at him. "Stiles. Shut. Up."

Stiles held his hands up in defense. "Cool the eyes." My hand flew up to my necklace, just clutching it as tightly as possible. I felt my eyes turn back to their natural brown. "You need to be honest with us." Scott stated. "What else happened?"

Liam glanced up to me, our eyes meeting for a split second before he looked back down. "Nothing." Liam lied, before glancing up to me again. "I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for evaluation."

Scott asked what he called it, and Liam said it was Intermittent Explosive Disorder. And of course, Stiles had to make a sarcastic comment, "IED? You're literally an IED? That's great. You gave superpowers to a walking time bomb." while giving Scott a thumbs up.

I was taking some deep breaths, trying to control myself. "Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asked. "Risperidol. It's an antipsychotic."

My gaze fell to Liam's body as he looked anywhere but me. "Oh, this just gets better." Stiles spoke aloud with his thoughts causing anger to bile through me. "I don't take it." Liam stated, glancing up to Scott and Stiles stated that it was obvious.

"I can't play lacrosse on it. It makes me to tired." Liam stated looking up to Stiles, who sighed. Scott muttered under his breath. I felt bad for the beta. He loved lacrosse, but his psychological issues affected him, however he tried not to allow it to overcome him.

I leant my head back against the wall. Right now, my mind was whirling. I felt so much damn emotion in the room. Pity, grief, sadness, anger. It was making me dizzy. "-tell coach your leg is still hurting."

Liam got up saying no, that's when i felt myself leaning more onto the wall for support. "I- I gotta go." I whispered, before walking to the door, exiting.

I felt bad about leaving Liam alone with them. He needed a friend, but I couldn't stay any longer without blowing up, and out in the hallway, it was a thousand times worse than before in the locker room.

 _Lust, pity, jealousy, sadness, anger, sorrow, hate, love._

Emotions swarmed around me and hit me like a brick. My head began pounding. My stomach churned. My vision began swirling. I had to leave.

I had to.

I managed to reach my locker and attempt to put in my combination. Key word: Attempt. I couldn't see straight and the numbers was swarming around me. "Anna?"

Clutching onto the lockers for support a glanced back to see Lydia standing there. "Oh my god, are you alright?" she came closer, placing her hand on my shoulder before tugging it away, holding her hand tightly. "C'mon, let's get you home." she tried to convince me, and I was in no shape to pass up a ride.

"Okay." I whispered, before following Lydia to her car, where she drove me home and somehow managed to help me up the stairs and into bed.

I laid there staring up at the ceiling trying to calm myself down, before Lydia walked back in with a cool glass of ice water. "Here." she sat down on the edge of my bed and handed me it. Graciously, I took the freezing cup and took a drink.

When I separated the cup from my lips, the cold liquid was gone. Slowly I set the cup at my bedside and glanced up to Lydia. "Thank you." I spoke in a raspy voice, feeling myself calming down.

She just smiled softly, telling me to get some rest, and walking out of my room and out of the house.

When I woke up, it was going onto 6:30. I sat up, maybe a little too fast, causing my body to sway. After I regained stability, I slowly stood up and walked down the stairs. David and Iris were nowhere to be seen.

Walking over to the refrigerator, I pulled out some cold supreme pizza from the other night. I didn't bother to warm it up before I hopped up onto the counter, began to eat it. The Waters are very nice people. They deserve a family, but what they wanted with me was beyond my knowledge.

A sudden knock on the door caused me to flinch, as I took another bite of pizza. Taking deep breath, I tried to use the phoenix. And I did. It went outside and saw Liam, then zoned back to me. "Liam! Come in!" I yelled to lazy to get up.

Liam walked into the kitchen, and gently smiled. "What on earth are you doing?" he had a soft laugh in his voice. "What? Can't a girl eat and practice her supernaturalness at the same time?" I asked in a sassy tone.

He just smirked. "You okay? The way you ran out earlier and disappeared for the rest of the day, I got worried."

I smiled softly, before swallowing the last bit of pizza. I jumped off the counter and said, "Yeah, I started sensing emotions, and got overwhelmed. Lydia brought me home."

"You're okay now, though, right?" he asked glancing up to me with the slightest sliver of hope in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm all better." I smiled, looking down to my bare feet.

He softly smiled. "Do you wanna come to the game with me? Scott's gonna be there to help me stay in control, but he's gonna be looking out for the assassin, who happens to be on the team. I kinda need you there with me."

I nodded. "Sure Li. Let me go grab a jacket and put on some shoes and we can go."

When we arrived at the school, Liam went to go get changed, while I went onto the field and found Mason.

"What's with you and Liam?" he asked after a few minutes of us talking. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, oh-so-nonchalantly to my friend.

"Liar. You like him." Mason began saying in a sing-song voice. "Shut up, Mase." I covered my red face, causing him to laugh softly. "Don't worry. I won't tell him."

I glared at him, and he held his hands up as Liam came out jogging over to us. And for a split second, it was just the three of us. Normal teenagers talking. Then Davenport Prep came out and Liam glared at them, Brett especially.

"I don't care if he is a foot taller than me, I think I can take him." he said, before looking back to us. Mason was in his own world staring at Brett. I nudged him, bringing him out of his trance. "Yeah." he finally said, before continuing to stare a Brett.

Liam glanced to me, then to Brett, the back to Mason. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked, breaking Mason's focus on Brett. "What?" Mason asked innocently. Liam gave him this look, and Mason continued talking, "Me? Agreeing with you. I'm being agreeable."

Liam nodded softly, before glancing back to Brett who'd began putting his gear on. "You think he's hot, don't you?" he asked in more of a statement than question. "No. No. Not at all. No way." Mason denied, causing me to stifle a laugh.

"Maybe. Yeah, maybe a little." he admitted. "He wants to destroy me." Liam stated. "I think you could definitely take him." Mason told Liam as he glanced back to the opposing team. Mason said something, but I was more focused on something.

I felt the need to switch to my phoenix, and it wasn't taking no for an answer. It pulled me out, and began searching for something. Someone. It flew into the boys locker room, and was behind a guy with his lacrosse stick.

A blade flew out of the bottom and he lifted up a bottle, and I was torn away.

"Anna."

"Yeah. What?" I jerked up, looking into Liam's baby blue eyes. He had his hands on my shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked, giving a quirk of his brow. I nodded gently. Suddenly I gained confidence, and I kissed his cheek. "Good luck." I whispered, before moving up to his ear.

"Make sure to kick their asses." I got down, before walking away, with my cheeks burning. I headed toward the bleachers and saw Scott talking to Coach, and some guy on the other team chuck a ball at Liam, only to have him catch it.

I just had a smirk on my face, before I got interrupted by Hailey sitting down next to me.

Then the game started, I whispered ever so softly, "Please let him be okay."

The game started, and Liam had been thrown to the ground. He was pissed. He threw off his helmet, and gloves charging at them only to have Scott take hold of him. "Liam." I whispered, "I know you can hear me. Calm down."

I could feel the rage boiling from Liam from the bleachers. I saw Liam glance to me after the two walked away, and somewhat calmed dow, and continued the game.

Stiles was at point, and got the ball. He tossed it to Kira, who scored. The crowd cheered, but Kira got benched, god knows why.

Liam had the ball, and Brett ran to block him, but then another person from Beacon Hills, crashed with the two, leaving the two boys on the ground. I stood up worriedly, watching Scott and Liam talk as they took away Brett.

I had a bad feeling, and then it felt like I got hit by a freight train. The phoenix zoomed past everyone, and found Brett crawling on the ground, in pain. And the pain was excruciating.

Then I to reality, jumping from the bleachers, running over to Scott. "Anna, what?" Scott asked worried as I felt my eyes turning to purple, my body was heating up, I have no idea what was happening.

I felt this burning feeling on my chest, and then my throat began to constrict. "Brett. Bathroom. Trouble." I managed to choke out before I felt my knees give out and a pair of arms catching me, before everything went black.

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry I have been MIA after I promised to post more. I've been going through some stuff, and it's been really hard for me to write.**

 **Writing has been my escape since I was four years old, and when this problem went from bad to worse, I lost all inspiration to write.**

 **I tell you the problem. Someone very close to me somehow ticked a guy in a higher place of his line of work off, and that guy got the person very close to me arrested for something he (i know for a fact) didn't do.**

 **Now this month is the trial, and it feels like everything is crashing down.**

 **So I am SO SO SO SO sorry for neglecting you guys. I really am.**

 **Okay, so I got on my email today (after a while) and was going through marking stuff as read, when I came across a review for this story. I smiled so much, and I forgot about what was happening.**

 **On June 28,** **FairyDust353** **took the time to write an amazing review (even though it was a few chapters back) that made my day today. Thank you so much!**

 **As for this story, I will try to post on Tuesday and Saturday next week up until I have to go back to school. :p**

 **Once again, I'm sorry for the hiatus.**

 **I love you guys! Don't forget it!**

 **If you like this chapter, hit that follow and favorite button and (if you can) drop a review! It'd mean alot to me! Thank you for being patient guys!**

 **Bai Bai!**

 **Erin**

 _ **this chapter is dedicated to**_ _**FairyDust353.**_ _ **Thank you. For making my day amazing today.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

One moment I was struggling to breathe on the field, now I had shot up with a loud ear piercing scream, just to start crying.

I hurt. Everything hurt. I couldn't see anything other than black, I couldn't tell where I was. "Anna? Anna! Calm down." I heard a familiar voice say, as arms wrapped around me to try to calm me. "Let go of me!" I thrashed, before I was pinned back against a table.

"No! Let go of me! Please! Not again!" I cried, pulling on the hands that held me down. In a desperate attempt I screamed, but it was no use. I felt a needle press into my arm, and I felt myself fall back asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, my mind was foggy. My vision was blurry, and my head hurt. Slowly, I sat up, looking around the unfamiliar area. A part of me wanted to panic, but for some reason I felt safe here.

I looked down to my wrists finding large bruises across them. I looked around for anyone and it was bare, other than Brett laying on the table across from me. Slowly I stood up, but I lost my footing, and collapsed onto the floor with a loud curse.

And then five people came running in, I instantly recognized three of them, the other two, not so much. "Anna!" Liam ran over to help me from the floor. "Guys, what happened?" I asked, as he lifted me back onto the metal table.

"You were poisoned." a one of the guys I don't know spoke aloud. I looked up to him, and asked, "With what?"

"A rare type of herb. It's called Bat's Blood Powder. Mixed with an actual Bat's blood, it can be deadly to a very small group of supernatural." he explained, walking over to me. "What have you eaten or drank today?" he asked, gently grabbing my wrist, checking my pulse.

"Uh.. I had an apple this morning, and just a bag of chips for lunch. And I've had water all day long." I spoke as I thought, before he shined a light in my eyes, checking the dilation. "I'm guessing you have been drinking out of a water bottle all day." he asked, before walking away, grabbing something.

I thought for a second. My mind was foggy. "I think so, but I've had with me most of the day. I only left it for gym." I said aloud, before he walked over with a glass of water and a needle full of some purple stuff.

"That's when the poisoned it, I'm guessing." he placed the needle beside me, and motioned me to keep drinking the water as he walked away and grabbed another needle. I cringed seeing it was a bigger needle than the last. "Oh god." I shut my eyes, before I felt a hand lace together with mine.

I opened my eyes, glancing over to Liam, giving him a soft smile. "I need some of your blood to see if the antidote is working, if not I have to give you a stronger one." he said, walking over to me.

"Okay, for one, who the hell are they?" I asked, motioning to the needle guy and the older guy standing behind Stiles and Derek. "That's Deaton, and this is my Uncle, Peter." Derek spoke clearly, until he reluctantly spoke of 'uncle'.

I nodded softly, before Stiles said, "He helps us with out-of-the-ordinary things." I nodded again, before Deaton put the needle into my arm and drew out my blood. I leant against Liam's shoulder, gripping his hand tighter. I felt him return the grip, and then the needle removed from my arm.

Opening my eyes, and glanced toward Deaton as he grabbed the purple vial and a small slab, placing a drop of my blood onto it and then a drop of the purple beside it. We waited for a few minutes. "If you were to take in a less concentrated dose of some of this, your blood would boil within a few hours. But this at this concentration, would happen in minutes." he spoke glancing to Liam and I then to Stiles and Derek.

"She'll be okay." he chuckled as Stiles let out a loud sigh and walked over embracing me into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're okay." he whispered, before pulling away. Derek walked over, and gently placed a hand onto my shoulder before giving a small nod, and walking off.

I've grown close to them these past few weeks. The two were like brothers to me. A small smile was on my face, before I asked softly, "Can you drive me home?"

Stiles nodded, before he and Liam helped me off the table. Liam held my hand as we walked toward the exit. I paused, "Deaton,"

He looked back from where he stood. "Thanks." I said, nonchalantly. He nodded gently, then we walked past Peter, and his eyes met mine. And I froze, as I saw something. It happened too fast for me to comprehend it, but I could tell he was in it. "Anna." I heard Liam say, pulling me out of the trance. "Coming." I whispered, before breaking eye contact with him and walking to Stiles' Jeep hand in hand with Liam.

* * *

When Stiles pulled into my driveway, it was really late. The lacrosse game ended at eight, and it was now nearing midnight. "Thank you, Stiles. For everything." I said softly, before jumping out of his Jeep. Liam walked around, helping me. We were at my door before Stiles muttered something, causing Liam to blush like crazy.

"What?" I asked, which he responded to with nothing. Then the front door swung open, and Iris was standing there. "About damn time you got home. Where were you?" she asked in a mad tone. "I uh.." I usually could think of a lie in an instant, but I couldn't.

"I was worried. After what happened at the game, I was expecting you back sooner than midnight." she sighed, pulling me and Liam inside, shutting the door. "Sorry." I said softly. "After the game, us and a couple friends went to check on Brett, the guy that got hurt. We lost track of time." Liam said to Iris. It wasn't a complete lie, at least.

She nodded gently, before pulling me into an embrace. "I'm just glad you're okay." she whispered into my shoulder. I nodded returning the hug.

With a sigh, she pulled away. "I have to go. Work called in for me to work graveyard shift, and David should be home in the morning, so I'll see you later." And with that she walked out the door.

"C'mon." I whispered, before jogging up the stairs and into my bedroom. Liam hesitantly followed me, and walked into my room slowly sitting on my bed. "I'll be right back." I said, grabbing a oversized Linkin Park t-shirt, and a pair of blue plaid shorts. I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed.

When I came back I saw Liam with my sketch book in his hands. I cleared my throat, causing him to look up and start rambling. "It's okay." I let out a soft laugh, before tossing my clothes into the hamper on the other side of the room. Liam looked through it, with my permission, complimenting them. Until something fell out of it. I picked it up, seeing it was a picture of me and my foster brother Ross a few weeks before I got kicked out, and an extremely folded poster.

I unfolded it, and found out it was a Linkin Park 'A Thousand Suns' Poster signed by the entire band. I just smiled. "Ross took me to see them in concert with VIP tickets." I smiled softly. "You really thought of them as family, huh?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "Closest thing until I came here. 'Till I met the pack. 'Till I met you." I stated softly, before gently folding the poster back up and back into my sketchbook, which I tossed to my bedside. I glanced over to Liam, giving him a soft smile, and I leaned over giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered, leaning into him. He gently wrapped his arm around me, and I snuggled in closer, listening to his heart beat. I began to drift off before I felt him pick me up as if it were nothing. He pulled back my blankets, and placed me into them before covering me back up.

I heard him begin to walk away, and I called out his name. I don't know why, but I didn't want to be alone. "Can you stay with me?" I asked softly, my eyes drifted shut again. I felt the bed dip beside me and someone slide into the covers. A soft smile crossed my face, before I turned around and laid my head on his chest. And I fell asleep.

* * *

 _A blonde woman cradled a five-year-old me, crying hysterically. "I'm so sorry, baby." she sobbed, before a younger Peter walked through the door._

" _Either you do it, or they kill her." he spoke aloud pointing to me. The woman sighed, before glancing over to a blood stained carpet covered in ashes._

 _She looked down, to me again. "I'm so sorry baby." She before motioning me off to Peter, and grabbing a gun from the desk. "Peter, take care of my baby. Please." she begged. "I will Alice." he nodded, before pulling me out of the house. As soon as he shut the door, a gunshot went off._

 _He gestured me to get into the car, while I was crying out for my mom. I was fighting Peter, until my eyes turned purple and I burned him, and ran back into the house. "Momma?!" I cried out, before seeing my mother's body covering in ice, and then in one swift movement melting into nothing more than a puddle._

 _Peter came in with a box, he placed his fingers into it, hissing at the contact of something, before jamming what felt like five needles into the back of my neck, while I let out cry in pain._

* * *

"Anna!" I heard someone yell, while shaking me. My cheeks felt wet, as I opened up my eyes to meet Liam's bright blue. "Hey, you're okay." he whispered pulling me into a hug, cradling me.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, which I shook my head to, and just snuggled further into his chest, feeling myself drift back off to sleep in his arms.

I heard him whisper something almost silently. "It's okay, Anna. I'm here. I'll protect you. I love you." before I felt sleep overcome me.

 **Sorry I didn't post yesterday like I promised. My sister hogged the computer all day yesterday.**

 **Sorry for the filler kinda chapter. I don't want this series to be completly following the show, I want it to have moments where it branches from it.**

 **Anyways, I love you guys! Stay beautiful!**

 **-Erin**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When I woke up, I felt a warm pair of arms wrapped loosely around my waist. I felt a warm blush cross over my face as I turned meeting the sleeping face of Liam. I smiled softly, before turning back around, and slipping out of the covers slowly.

Glancing to the clock it was going on to seven. Can't believe I slept so late. I quickly wiped the sleep from my eyes, and looked to Liam again. I remembered what he said, and it was driving my crazy. I had this feeling in my stomach, and it was so weird.

I sighed standing up, and walking over to my closet, grabbing a pair of dark jeans and white and grey blend long sleeve shirt. I glanced back over to Liam, who was sleeping still. Quickly I got dressed, and brushed my hair and teeth before walking back into my room. Liam was tying up his shoes.

"Hey." he said, before standing up. "Hey." I whispered quietly, before putting my pajamas in the hamper. "Thanks for staying with me last night." I said in normally, turning around, glancing up to the boy who was standing a few feet in front of me.

He smiled softly, before shifting on his feet. "It was really no big deal." he tried to say coolly, but his voice cracked with nervousness. A blush crossed over his cheeks. "I should probably go." he spoke up. I nodded softly. "I promised Mason, I'd go running with him this morning." he spoke before grabbing his grey hoodie. I opened the door, and jogged down stairs, opening that one, aswell.

He walked out and turned around again. "Thank you." I whispered softly. He nodded before walking off to his house. I slowly shut the door, and leant against it. Oh My God.

I heard my phone begin to ring it ringtone, "Numb" by Linkin Park. I quickly jogged up the stairs and glanced to the contact. It was Lydia. I answered it saying, "Hey."

"Hey! How are you?" She asked, while I heard stuff clattering. "I'm fine. Deaton did something and boosh, cured." I said, before walking over to my bag, slinging it onto my shoulders. "That's good. I'm glad you're okay." I could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Do you need a ride to school?" she asked, before I heard a car start.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, before hearing her car pull out. "Alright, I'll be there in five." Lydia said, before hanging up. I quickly texted Stiles to tell him Lydia was picking me up since he's been for the weeks I've been here.

I jogged down stairs and reached up into the cupboard and grabbed a box. I pulled out a granola bar, and put it back up there. I quickly ate it, and the I heard a car honk from outside. I walked out, and jumped into Lydia's car.

On our way to school, we just talked about random stuff. "So, what's going on with you and Liam?" she asked, glancing to me for a split second. "Nothing." I responded a little too quickly. "I see the way you two look at each other." she continued on. I sighed, it was really no use resisting against her. "He spent the night last night." I stated bluntly.

I saw Lydia raise her eyebrows and smile. "Nothing happened, though. It was because I was scared to stay alone, is all." I glanced out the window. "You're not telling me something." she spoke, glancing over to me, quickly and then back to the road. " I had a nightmare last night, he conforted me." I paused.

"And?" she pressed on. "I was almost asleep again, and he said, and I quote, 'It's okay, Anna. I'm here. I'll protect you. I love you.'"

Lydia oohed, and I told her to shut up. "So, what about you and Stiles?" I asked looking over to her. That shut her right up. "What I thought." I laughed, earning a soft chuckle from her, before we pulled into the school's parking lot. It was almost time for school to start. "I just remembered, I have to do something. I see you later." I nodded.

"Go on." she said, before I got out of the car and I headed into the school.

When I got into my class, I sat down beside Mason, who glanced to me. "Have you seen Liam?" he asked, quietly. I shook my head. "No, not since he left this morning." I answered back. Mason quirked his brow, "I'll ask about that later, but after this class, we need to find him."

"What's wrong?" I asked, softly. "When we went running, he ran ahead and when I caught up, he was gone."

My heartbeat seemed stopped and my mind ran through a million questions.

What it Garrett got him? What if he's dead? I was panicking. And since my anchor was god knows where, I felt myself heating up.

I glanced around, seeing people begin to sweat. "Ma'am, could you turn the AC on?" a boy across the room asked, and the teacher immediately did. Only for my heat to override it. It was like a damn sona.

"I have to go." I said to myself more than anyone else. I grabbed my bag, shoving my work into it. I stood up, feeling eyes on me. "Miss Kearney, what are you doing?" the teacher, who I forgot the name of, bitched.

I turned around and said, "Leaving. Maybe try it sometime, instead of sitting at your desk till midnight on school nights, and then keeping your head in between a guys legs all weekend." and with that I walked out, hearing the class stifle their laughs.

After first period, Mason found me telling me that after I left the whole class was dying, and that I was probably getting suspended, but whatever.

After the next three, I found Scott and told him the dilemma, and we went to Coach Finstock to ask him if he'd seen Liam. Coach was drinking DayQuil, while Scott asked if he'd seen him. "Sorry guys, Liam skipped my class. Maybe he's sick, like me." he said, before chugging more.

"Liam didn't look sick on our run." Mason said, looking over to Scott who was checking his phone. "He was fine this morning, when we woke up." I said quietly, which Scott gave a small look, before glancing down to his phone again. "He's not getting back to any of my texts."

"Ours neither." Mason said. "Text me if you see him?" Scott asked, and Mason agreed before walking off. I was about to say something to Scott, and his phone started ringing. It had Liam at the top of the screen.

Scott quickly answered it by saying his name. After a second, Scott paused, glancing around worriedly, passing me a glance. I started feeling myself constrict and my hand instinctively grab onto my necklace.

"Where is he?" Scott said sternly, not looking over to me. I was beginning to feel sick the more I worried what was going on with Liam. "I'll give you the money." Scott stated, glancing down to me for a split second. What money?

Scott stopped again, and listened before saying, "What do you want?" After a moment, Scott turned cancelled the call. "Anna, go to class." he said, before he started walking. "No." I jogged up beside him.

"Anna, please." he begged, placing his hands on my shoulders. "And I said no. Scott, we're a pack. Family. And family stand by each other." he gave me this pleading look. "If you're going to talk to Garrett, we're going together."

We walked to two buses, and in between was the devil himself. I felt my eyes turn, but I instantly calmed down. We walked in between and up to Garret.

"Okay, what do you want? If you want me to go to Stilinski, I can do that or I can talk to my father, he's an FBI agent. " Scott asked, as Garret glanced back to me. "You think I want you talking to someone with a badge? I'm not getting help from a werewolf and a phoenix for them to talk to someone." the blonde boy retorted back. I paused. How'd he know I was a phoenix? Whatever. "Okay, what are we supposed to do?" Scott asked.

"They're transferring Violet to a Federal Facility. You are not gonna let that happen." Garrett pointed his lacrosse stick toward Scott more. "How?"

Garrett looked between me and Scott. "They are going in a car, we're gonna follow it. You two will stop it."

"You want us to attack a car?" Scott asked in a pissed voice. "You're an alpha werewolf, and she's a hybrid phoenix. You'd be surprised what could happen. If you can't stop one little car, then one little beta is gonna die." The Garrett's blade popped up from his stick.

"I stabbed your boy with the blade dipped in wolfsbane-" I felt rage surge through me and my eyes turn, "You did what, you bastard!" I yelled in a hushed tone, Scott held his arm out for me to stop.

My now purple eyes bore into the blonde boy. "Once it gets to the heart, bad things happen."

Scott and I finished our talk with Garrett, and we drove to the police station, where Scott went to talk to his dad. He told me to stay and see if I could search for Liam with the phoenix. And I tried, I really did, but I couldn't find him, and it was only a matter of time before.. ya know.

 _Liam Dunbar, you better not die on me._

I sat in the back of the car that Garrett was driving. He handed Scott and I the little cases and we opened them. A gun sat in it. "This is not gonna work." Scott and I said in slight out of tandem. "All you have to do is stop the car. I'll take care of the rest."

Scott glanced to me, giving me a worried look. He could tell how scared I was. Then a car sped by, and I slid on the hoodie Scott gave me, and threw up the hood a few seconds after he did. And then, Garrett began following the truck.

"There's a stop sign a half mile ahead." Garrett said, focusing on driving. "So, I take out the tires with my claws." Scott stated bantly. "Teeth, Claws, whatever, just stop them. You ready?"

I saw the car ahead, but the fog covered what was truly there. Scott told him to stop, but he didn't. "Stop the car!" I yelled, before the tires screeched, and Scott and I jumped out. And ran over, while Scott cried out for his dad. I spotted David a behind sheriff Stilinski and I ran over to him.

"David. David." I cried out trying to wake him up, Scott yelled something to Garrett, who had unsheathed his lacrosse stick. "Dad, come on wake up." I whispered, placing his head in my lap, I saw something jammed into his stomach, and blood was gushing from it.

"Dad, come on." I cried, before his eyes shot open. "Dad." I cried, before he muttered something I couldn't hear. I got closer. "They're still here." My eyes shot open, and David passed out again. I heard growling, so I slowly looked over to the side of the road, where a guy covered in bones and a bear skull on his head, stood.

Garrett talked back to one, before a second one jammed a knife into his heart. Scott ran forward, and got thrown to the ground. "Scott!" I yelled standing up, but then a searing pain hit my back, and I stumbled forward, turning around. I saw a woman there.

"Now, now, now. What do we have here?"

And then black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Hey there, I was actually hoping that you would be out for a few more minutes." Deaton stood over Scott, who had just woke up. He looked down to the knife in his stomach. "Scott." Chris Argent spoke, walking over to the boy.

"This is gonna hurt." he said, before pulling the knife out while Scott yelled in pain. He rolled off the table after the knife was out. "You alright?" Chris asked, while Scott looked down to his stomach. "My dad, the sheriff, and deputy?" Scott asked concerned. "They are at the hospital. Both doing fine." Deaton said, pressing a cloth to Scott's wound. "Hold this."

Scott quickly looked around for his younger friend. "Where's Anna?" he asked, holding his stomach. "She wasn't where we found you. Other than this." Chris held up her celtic triangle necklace. Fear crossed Scott's face. "She'd never take that off willingly."

The true alpha groaned a second before saying, "It was Kate. It was her and the berserkers." he said looking over to Chris. "We know. But they move fast, and they don't leave much in the way of tracks."

"We have to find her. She's got Violet and Anna. I think Violet knows where Liam is." Scott stated. "As much as it hurt, it could help. Can you get a scent?" Deaton asked the werewolf.

He breathed in heavily, before taking it from the druid's hands.

My vision was blurry as I looked around. It was a warehouse. I pulled on my restraints but I was to weak.

"You're finally awake." I heard a woman's voice say, before she came into view. "Where am I?" I spat out. "A place."

I laughed sarcastically. "You see this?" she held up a syringe full of blood. "This is bat's blood. Although it's not mixed with Bat's Blood Powder, the blood defects your abilities, so good luck trying to send out a message." she smirked.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, feeling my body start going numb. "I want to know about Scott McCall's pack. About the talisman." she insisted, while playing with the syringe in her hands. "If that's what you want, you can go to hell because I ain't tell you sh-"

A fist collided with my jaw. My head turned to opposite way, and I spit onto the floor. "Nice, but you're gonna have to try harder than that." I looked up to her with a glare. Another fist landed onto my cheek, and I spit again.

"That all you got, honey? Because if that's it, this is gonna take a while." I chuckled softly, before earning more punches to my face one after the other.

After a few minutes, I felt a needle press against my neck. "Tell me, or you're gonna wish you had.

I chuckled softly, "Honey, it took one of my foster homes almost two years to barely scratch the surface. Five minutes ain't gettin' you shit, so at least buy me a drink, because we're gonna be here a while."

And then I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and everything faded to black.

Scott stood outside the warehouse where Anna was passed out. Chris got out of his car, looking up. "You been here before?"

"I worked here. At least part of the building was part of our business." Chris told Scott. "I've fought these things before. They're strong. Really strong."

"That's why I brought this." Chris opened his car, and pulled out a gun. "I'm good with that." Scott said, before they headed in.

Chris paused, before handing Scott Anna's necklace. "You should be the one to give it to her." before he continued walking, the werewolf not far behind.

I woke up again, my body completely numb. I couldn't move. "You shouldn't have come." I heard the woman's voice echo. "Kate." I then heard Scott's voice echo, and I panicked. I began to cry out for Scott, but it came out as nothing.

I realized I had bandana tied around my mouth and an extremely tight wire cutting off my air supply and vocals. I was struggling to breath. "I'm here for Violet. I need to talk to her." Scott spoke. I knew you would find me." I heard the woman's voice echo. I yanked on my restraints, only causing the wire around my neck to grow tighter.

 _God Damnit!_

"I was hoping we could do this later. Just, ya know, a little more time." she echoed. "For what?" I heard another guy's voice. "To learn control." she spoke again. "Lower the gun. Walk away. You don't have to get hurt." she spoke again.

I heard Scott ask where Violet and I were and her respond with something. "Where are they?" Scott asked again, before there was a silence.

Then gunfire and growling, and grunts. I felt myself start coming back to full strength. That Bat's Blood doesn't really last as long as I thought it would. I tried to reawaken the phoenix, and also my human side.

My sense of smell came back, and it was flooded with the scent of blood. I looked to my back right seeing Violet with her throat slit. Then Scott burst through the thin wall. Scott looked to her then he spotted me. He got up and went over to me, quickly cutting my binds and removing the wire from my neck and my gag.

"You alright?" he said, carefully placing his hand at the back of my neck. I pulled him into a quick hug, and he kissed the side of my head. "It's okay." he whispered, before helping me up from the chair.

My legs gave from underneath me, but he caught me. With his help, we walked over to the guy who was on the floor asking for Scott.

Scott helped the guy up, while I tried to maintain my balance. "I'm sorry." the guy said to Scott. "I'm not gonna find him." Scott spoke quietly. "You, you haven't found Liam?" I whispered softly, which Scott gently shook his head. I felt my eyes fill with water, and the salty tears stream down my beaten face. Scott quickly wrapped me into a hug.

"There's still time, Scott." the guy spoke to the junior. "There's still time."

Scott sighed, hugging me tightly as tears fell down my face. Before I heard a loud, distant yell and I broke from Scott's embrace. I looked up to him, and him down to me. I immediately felt my body sober from the blood.

I hurt like hell, but I've had worse. The phoenix shot toward the cry, finding Liam in a well. Then zoned back.

"I got him. C'mon!" I yelled before Scott and I began racing toward the well. When we got there, Scott reached in and grabbed a slipping Liam, and pulled him out. "You're okay, Liam." Scott said, before pulling him into a hug.

Relief washed over me, seeing him sitting there. Until he passed out, and Scott picked him up and ran to that guy's car, and he took us to Deaton.

Deaton cut down Liam's chest, and yellow dust came from it. I gently placed my hand on Liam's cheek before grabbing his hand. "I don't want to keep watching people die." Scott sighed. "I don't think you have much choice about that." the guy responded.

"Maybe I do."

"That's a lot of burden to carry, Scott." Deaton said which Scott replied with and I don't care. "No one else dies. Everyone on the list, everyone on this deadpool, it doesn't matter if they are wendigos, werewolves, whatever, I'm gonna save everyone."

Scott took me and a still unconscious Liam home. We both pulled Liam up into his bedroom, and laid him down. "Thanks Scott." I said, standing up. "It no problem."

I pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned. "You've been a really amazing friend." I muttered into his chest. I pulled away, glancing back to the beta. "You really, really like him, huh?" he asked, softly.

I nodded.

"You look at each other the way Allison and I did. Or at least how people said we did." he spoke softly at the mention of Allison. "You loved her." I stated the obvious. He nodded gently. "I'm sorry." I whispered, before pulling him into a hug again.

After a long hug, he broke away and said he should get going. I nodded, and told him goodbye, before sitting down beside Liam.

It'd been thirty minutes, and Liam still had not woke up. I sighed, then I heard a groan. I looked over to Liam who was waking up. Then he shot up panting. "Li, Li, you're okay. You're okay." I whispered, wrapping him into a hug.

He hugged back instantly. We sat there for what felt like ever, just sitting there in each other's embrace. Eventually I pulled away, and he was about to say something, which I placed a finger to his lips.

I began thinking about what everyone had said about Liam and I. What he had said the night before. For some reason, my confidence had boosted. If it hadn't been, I wouldn't have done what I was about to do.

I looked into his deep blue eyes, and placed my hand onto his soft cheek, which he leaned into. And before I knew it, my lips were on his. When we each registered what was happening, I pulled away, only for him to pull me back, kissing me again.

"I'm glad you're okay." I whispered, pulling apart, leaning my forehead onto his. His soft fingers brushed over my bruised face. "What happened?" he asked, still having our foreheads leant against each other.

"I did something stupid trying to find you, got myself in a bit of an issue. Scott saved me, though." I whispered, before he pressed one last kiss onto my lips. I smiled softly. "I think I should probably get home soon." I whispered, removing our foreheads from each other.

"Can you stay with me?" he asked softly. "I don't want to be alone."

I gently nodded, before kicking off my shoes. Liam got up and grabbed an oversized shirt and some pajama pants, handing them to me. "Thanks, Li."

Quickly, I walked into his bathroom, changing into the clothes. When I came back into his room, I found him passed out on his bed. I smiled softly, before moving my shoes over by the window, and my clothes beside it, before pulling back his blankets and sliding into them. I turned opposite of him, which he wrapped his soft arms around my frame.

I smiled softly.

 _I love you, too, Liam Dunbar._

 **Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post the past times scheduled. :/ My mom took me camping for a few days and we got back Wednesday afternoon, and I helped her out with cleaning the house. On Thursday, I got sick and was practically in bed for three days. I felt better today, and we had to go to the store to get school supplies because school starts tomorrow. D;**

 **I know I said that I would update twice a week until my break is over, but If I can what would you guys think if I continued doing that until this book is finished?**

 **Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Did I rush the Liana (how's that ship name btw? I tried) kiss? What about Scott and Anna's relationship?**

 **Anyways guys, I tried. I really tried.**

 **I love each and every one of you beautiful people reading this! You are amazing, special, and don't let anyone tell you different! I love you guys so much, and as always, I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **Bai Bai!**

 **3 - Erin**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It had been a few days since that whole incident. It was Saturday, and the PSATs were going on as well. I could've gotten them over with, but I've been sleeping over at Liam's house for the past few days. He's been terrified that _something_ will come and take him. We'd been staying up late just talking.

When I woke up, I felt Liam's loose arms around my waist. I slowly turned around, looking at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. I moved some of his dirty blonde hair that had fallen in front of his face, slowly. Thankfully, he didn't stir.

My phone buzzed from Liam's nightstand and I turned around again, grabbing it. I quickly unlocked it, and saw it was a text from Iris. ' _You ever gonna leave Liam's house? David and I would like to see you.'_

I quickly texted back, ' _Yeah, I will be over in a few minutes._ ' Carefully, I pulled Liam's loose grip from my waist. I quickly grabbed my extra clothes, and went into the bathroom to change. I took off Liam's baggy grey shirt, and my black leggings, and changed into a 'H2ODelirious' t-shirt that said, ' _I'm the real Delirious_ ' and a pair of high waisted bleached jeans.

I then went back into Liam's room, where he was still sound asleep. I quickly slid on my red converse and grabbed my bag, shoving my leggings and phone charger into it. I tossed Liam's shirt into his laundry basket perfectly.

Before I began to leave, I slid my bag onto the ground, leaning over to Liam. I gently kissed his forehead, and slid my bag over my shoulder. I shoved my phone into my right back pocket, before I grabbed a piece of notebook paper from Liam's desk, and a pen. I wrote down a quick message saying that Iris and David needed me. Then, I walked out of the house, saying goodbye to Liam's mom.

When I walked into my house I heard Iris and David talking. "Are you sure you want this?" I heard David whisper. "I'm sure." Iris responded.

"You're sure about what?" I asked, walking into the living room. The look on their faces scared me, and a million thoughts began spinning in my head.

 _Are they sending me to another home?_

 _What did I do wrong?_

 _I knew I shouldn't have gotten attached to this place._

"Anna, can you sit down, please?" David asked, motioning to the couch in front of them. I cautiously sat down, sliding my bag off of my shoulder. "We wanted to ask you something." Iris stated. I got even more nervous.

I just nodded softly, before they said the one thing I'd never even thought someone would ask me. "Anna, how would you feel if we adopted you?" My eyes widened, and my jaw fell slightly. "You're joking right?" I felt my eyes begin filling up with tears.

Iris shook her head, while David gently placed an arm around Iris' waist. "What do you say?" Iris asked with slight tears in her eyes of hope. "Do you wanna be our daughter?" David's eyes will filled with hope, as he glanced down to Iris.

He knew how much Iris wanted a family that he couldn't give her. He felt guilty for that.

I just nodded, before bursting out crying. I stood up with them following, and we all embraced each other into a group hug. I just bawled into one of their shoulders.

I've always wanted a place to call home. People to call my family.

And now I have.

"Alright, we'll ask for some adoption papers and see when we can get into court to make it official." David said, muffled by my shoulder. I nodded softly, while my salty tears were still falling down my cheeks.

After five minutes of hugging, we pulled away. Iris had this smile on her face, gently taking David's hand. I got a text message. Iris had tears on her cheek before David wiped them away while I pulled out my phone. It was an unknown number that said, ' _You're Next_.'

"David, we're gonna have a daughter." Iris sobbed into his chest in happiness while I stared at my phone. It quickly turned idle, but I continued to stare at it. I'm gonna die, and I just got a family. I just bring despair everywhere I go.

 _Anna._ Anna. "Anna!" David spoke my name loudly and I shot my head up. "Yeah?!" I half shouted before meeting the face of my soon to be parents. "You okay?" Iris asked softly, brushing her index finger over my red cheek.

I cleared my groggy throat before saying, "Yeah! Sorry I'm just shocked that you would actually want to adopt someone like me." It wasn't a half lie, but it wasn't the full truth. "Why wouldn't we?" David asked softly, placing a hand onto my shoulder. "I'm almost sixteen, I'm a smartAlec, and so many more things."

"To be honest, you remind me of me when I was your age. My parents died when I was young, I constantly raised hell, didn't trust anyone, but then I got to a foster home and made friends, got adopted, turned my life around when I was about sixteen." Iris told me with a soft smile on her face. I sighed, before brushing a piece of my fallen blonde hair from my eyes.

I laid up in my room clutching my phone to my chest while staring up at the ceiling. Iris and David both got called into work for an emergency. I couldn't stop thinking about that text. I honestly had always wanted to die before I came here.

I didn't have anything to live for….

Now I do.

I could tell them. My friends. Family. But it would only put them into more danger. This was my problem.

 _I have to deal with it._

 **Hey everyone! I'm not dead!**

 **I'm sorry for going MIA for the past…. However long. I've been busy with school and just family problems in general, and I had lost my will to write, but I'm back now!**

 **I will try to upload on weekends, but I can't promise anything seeing as how I can never keep promises to update at a certain time.**

 **Anyway I just thought I'd tell you guys that I've been feeling alone since my birthday. With was a little over a month ago. I kinda had a mental breakdown and felt more alone than ever, but just the thought of you guys, a few friends and family, made me feel so much better.**

 **And for that I am eternally grateful. SO! I will try to keep my promise for the weekends.**

 **Anyways, I love you guys so much. Each and everyone of you are absolutly beautiful people.**

 **3,**

 **Erin**

 _ **P.s. If any of you need someone to talk to, I'm here. :)**_


	19. Important Authors Note (Please Read)

Hey guys.

I just want to say sorry for not keeping my promises. I'm a screw up, okay? I've tried to write for you guys, but everytime I do but I have lost all inspiration to write. And it hurts because writing is my way of escaping the reality of everything. It always has been, but I feel like there is a hole inside of me, that keeps taking over my body, pulling me further and further into the darkness.

Lately, I've been feeling so alone. Do you guys remember that mental breakdown a few months ago? Yeah, um.. I never told you guys why.

My 'best friend' had been one upping everything I did. She downed me when I felt like shit, and I broke down, cussed her out. Every single filthy name in the book. It felt amazing, but then it started hurting.

Have you guys ever loved someone so much that no matter how much they hurt you you always forgive them? Yeah, I forgave her, and gave her a second chance.

That was a waste of my time…

She didn't stop, she still does it and it's tearing me apart inside. My other friends only became friends with her because of me, and she's got them turning on me. And I've been friends with some of them for almost SIX years.

They used to trust me with everything. I was always the person they'd turn to for a shoulder to cry on, to vent about anything. I kept their secrets. I know things about them that no one else does.

That 'best friend', I trusted with my secrets and that backfired on me. Every Time I told her something, within a day, everyone knew. It killed me. And they knew it to.

And now they are trusting HER with their secrets, and pushing me out of our group. It feels like a part of me is being torn away from me, because they are my family. I love them, but everyday it feels more and more like they are pushing me away.

I met this girl (I'll just call her by her nickname that I gave her) named Ninja. The two of us have gotten close and I've only known her for a little over a year, and she and my friend, Spade are honestly the most trustworthy people I know right now, but I'm scared to tell her how I feel. I don't trust people very much, and 9/10 times the trust I give is by to a two-faced person.

Guys, I know that I've been basically on a break, but I think I need to take a break for a while. Would that be okay with you guys?

Sorry about this guys. I honestly don't deserve you guys. You are patient with me, and I truly love you guys. You are my family.

Anyways, I'm sorry this isn't an update guys. I just had to let you know about this..

Holy crap. I'm crying so hard right now, it's not even funny. I never cry…

Bye, guys. See you in a little while.. :)

Love you..

-Erin


End file.
